


To Claim a Queen

by SparklyQuarians



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Two female Couslands, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyQuarians/pseuds/SparklyQuarians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raina Cousland has lived in her twin sisters shadow for years, but one day she attracts the King, only Raina herself is due to marry the following month. They embark on a passionate affair that carries a heavy price for Raina and has unforeseen consequences for others. Can love find its way for Maric to claim her as his Queen? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For her beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Have been working on this story for months. I love Maric and had to write a fic for him.

Maric sat on his throne, swirling the goblet of wine in his left hand. Watching her from a distance, her red silk dress shining like a beacon. Raina Cousland was a 20 year old woman, but you could not let yourself be fooled into thinking she was naive. She wasnt naive, she was a mystery with the all the secrets a man felt compelled to discover. Only Raina had an advantage. No man ever got close to her unless she expressed her permission and she never permitted any man. Raina Cousland was untouchable. Yes, Raina Cousland was a woman of destructive beauty, the kind of woman you would go to war over, the kind of woman you would give everything up for after just one look. She gave him that look, he knew that look. It was a look that said, "I know you want it" and Maric did. But she was marrying Vaughan Kendells, it may have been in name, but married all the same. That man did not deserve such a beautiful piece of artwork, he did not deserve someone so graceful and caring.

Sophie Cousland, on the other hand, he didnt like. She was a brash, arrogant girl. She was stunningly beautiful, but something about her just absolutely irked him. She overshadowed Raina at every opportunity. Monopolised any man's attention, preventing Raina from ever enjoying any. For Twins, Raina and Sophie couldnt be any more different in personalities and with looks too. Sophie was brunette, green eyed, beautiful, arrogant and ditzy. Raina was much different, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, so wonderful to look at, witty and intelligent. While most men had their heads turned by Sophie, it was Raina who caught and kept his attention.

Maric smiled when he noticed Raina walking over to him. He patted the chair next to him as a signal to Raina to join him. He waited until she sat down before offering her some wine, "You look radiant tonight, my lady," He smiled to himself when he saw a blush on her cheeks.

"You look rather dashing as always, your majesty," She replied, accepting the wine, letting her fingers brush against his. She watched as he caressed her other hand, kissing her knuckles gently. How she wished that he would kiss her lips that tenderly. She sighed gently, smiling shyly at the King.

Maric turned his attention back to the revellers in the ballroom, watching as they dance and chatted. Bann Esmerelle caught his eye. He leaned over to Raina to whisper in her ear, "Could Bann Esmerelle wear any more jewels?" He joked.

Raina chuckled, "I'm surprised she can walk with all that hanging off of her. Do you think they're all real?"

"Mmmmm, she had a lot of money so I suspect they are. They do look gaudy though."

"They do. Diamonds are prettier," Raina turned to smile at him, "I like diamonds."

"Oh you dont need jewels, my lady, you stand out with just your beauty," Maric smirked a little when he saw a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Do you try to charm all the young ladies like that, your majesty?" Raina tried to hide her blushes from the handsome King. She gathered from his reaction, she failed.

Maric lent towards her, his lips achingly close to her ear, "No, my little diamond. Only you."

Raina looked away quickly. If she stayed fixed on him any longer, her control would slip away. She turned her focus onto her husband to be across the room, leering over an elven maid, "Look at him, disgusting pig. Shall have to get used to him doing that," She sneered. The thought of marrying him next month still sent bile in to her throat that she struggled to keep down.

"I do wonder what possessed your father to match you with Vaughan. You have absolutely nothing in common."

"Tell my father that! We have spent all of 2 minutes in conversation with each other and that was when we first met," She sniffed as she felt the tears well in her eyes, "The marriage will not be a fruitful or happy one."

Maric watched the lovely Raina dry her eyes, all the while wanting to take her into his arms. He clutched her hand, looking as her eyes met his, "Let me show you the castle," Raina allowed Maric to lead her from the ballroom, up a private staircase. They got to a beautifully lit and decorated hallway. Portraits hung proudly on the walls, a long red and gold rug covered the length of the floor. He led her to a cozy sitting room, with several bookshelves and a fireplace warming the room, "This is my favourite room in the palace."

Raina walked in, her fingers ghosting over a large dark wooden table, caressing the intricate detail, "I can see why. I'd live in this room."

"I spend a lot of time in here. Have you ever seen a portrait of my mother?"

Raina turned to look at him, "I have read about her. She is said to be very beautiful, blonde and a tower of strength."

He took her hand and led her to a portrait that hung over the fireplace. Raina admired the subject in detail, "This is my mother."

"She really is beautiful. I see where Cailan and your fine self get the looks from," She saw Maric smiled and she blushed at the accidental compliment.

"Thank you, my lady. Are you a keen reader?"

"I am. I like books," She pulled a book from the shelf and looked at the cover, "This is one of my favourites. I love how the writer goes into detail. Almost makes you feel like you are there."

Maric smiled, "That's a first edition. I had my room decorated based on the book."

Raina laughed, "That's very sweet. When Sophie and I were little, we would pretend with lived in the book. I was Lady Emilia who loves in love with the King. Sophie was Lady Imelda who fell in love with the Commander. She likes warriors."

"You like leaders?" Maric asked, getting lost in the delight in her eyes.

"Not leaders so much. Men who are sure of themselves."

"Because you are sure of yourself?"

"Not so sure about that," Raina went back to looking at the books, "Sophie is the confident one."

Maric stood behind her, caressing the arms that hung by her side with his hands, "Mmmm, I think you are more confident than you think. You are a thinker, with a beautiful mind."

She smiled relaxing against his solid body. She hummed as she browsed the titles, coming across a blank one. She pulled the book out and opened it, "What in the maker's name is this?"

Maric looked over her shoulder with ease, his head resting against hers, "No idea. Read it."

Raina walked away, hopping up onto the desk, crossing her long legs, "Raina Cousland. Beautiful, long legs. Shy but has a devilish smirk. Probably filthy in bed. Oh and that's just the summary, it goes on for two pages."

Maric stood in front of her, resting his hands on her lap, "He wasnt being accurate when describing your beauty."

She looked up at him, his tender eyes gazing down on her, "Care to elaborate, your majesty?"

"Well, lets start with your hair. Beautiful, soft hair that looks and-" He paused to let the long locks glide across his fingers, "-And feels like finest silk. You have bright soulful eyes, I'd happily lose myself within them. Your skin is so radiant and begs to be touched and kissed. Your face is like a work of art. A smile that could light up a room, that captured my heart," He breathed in deeply as he watched her with lustful eyes, taking her in his arms, moving in between her legs when she allowed him access, "A body so perfect it must have been sculpted by the Maker himself. All carried with such a Andraste like grace."

She smirked up at him, not convinced his attempts to charm her were genuine, "And is that an accurate description of my beauty?"

"Mmmmm. That is my humble assessment and I'm King too, so its very accurate."

"And you're never wrong?" She questioned innocently.

Maric ghosted his lips over hers, the feather like touch sent a tingle from his lips to his groin, "Mmmm, I am sometimes, but not about you."

Raina chuckled, "And yet you havent kissed me."

He wasted no time in pressing his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her. At first they kissed playfully, gentle little kisses through smiles and smirks, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. He let his kiss linger, his tongue caressing her bottom lip, the taste of wine hitting his taste buds. He groaned as her tongue teased his purposely, swirling around his, gently massaging it.

She pulled back gently, breathless and hazy. Her bottom lip throbbing from his fervent kisses. She caresses his arms, moving her hands across the taut muscles underneath his finery, "So what now?"

Maric nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her flowery scent, "That's up to you, my little diamond," He whispered against her soft skin.

"Touch me," She purred, guiding a hand to her breasts.

The noise of the ballroom had drowned out for them., all that mattered was what was going on in that sitting room. Maric palmed her left breast through her dress, noting how it fit perfectly in his hand. A soft hand grasped his, guiding it to the ribbons on the front of her dress, looking at him with a smirk, "Dont hold back, your majesty."

Maric chuckled as he untied the ribbons, pulling the fabric down to reveal two soft, creamy white breasts with pink peaks. He brushed his thumb over a nipple, making her gasp slightly, kissing her lips gently, then her collarbone, following an invisible path to her breast, kissing the soft flesh, before taking the hardened nipple in his mouth, suckling on the small peak, teasing it with his tongue.

Raina threw her head back as he gave her sensations she never though possible, the tingles spreading across her groin. She reached down, pulling her dress over her hips, exposing her thighs. Maric took the hint and hooked his fingers around the hem of her underwear, pulling them down her legs, dropping them to the floor. He kissed her gently, before looking into her eyes, "Are you sure you want this?" He asked softly. She nodded in reply. He picked her up, carrying her over to the fireplace, laying her down on the soft furs. They kissed gently as he covered her body with his. He caressed her thighs, palming her soft skin, inching up to her sex. Gently, he explored her pink fold with his deft fingers, learning what she liked, using her reactions as a guide.

The outside world melted away with no awareness of where she was any more, as her King explored her gently, his lips and teeth, no doubt marking her neck. She tensed up, her breath shaky as his fingers ghosted over her entrance. Fisting the soft furs, she prepared herself, his fingers slowly gliding into her wetness. It was foreign to her, she had never experienced such sensations, nor had she never explored herself the way Maric was.

He nipped her neck, her breath hitched, "Tell me how it feels," He purred into her neck.

She sighed, "I-it feels..." She threw her head back as he hot a sensitive spot inside her.

Maric not content with mildly pleasing her, wanting her to have a shattering orgasm, before he took her completely. He slowly withdrew his fingers, making her whimper in protest, "Shhhh," He soothed, smiling at her briefly, kissing her nose before he moved in between her thighs, cradling her hips. He kissed her thighs, savouring the taste of her skin and the smell of her arousal. Gently, he flicked his tongue over her slit, the taste making him groan and her whimper and gasp at the same time. Assured by her reaction, he delved his tongue into her wetness, licking at her juices. The moans she made got louder as she undulated her hips involuntarily. He held her hips down firmly, sucking on her clit incessantly.

She arched her back, crying out his name in a broken and hoarse voice. All she saw with a white light and felt the pulsing in her groin, the knots in her belly as she rode out the shattering orgasm. Slowly, she began to regain her senses, aware of the man lying next to her. She opened her mouth to speak, when the door to the sitting room opened, revealing her father standing in the door way. He cough, shutting the door, no doubt waiting on the other side. Maric helped her up and she dressed in silence. It was awkward, having one's father walk in just after a shattering orgasm was almost enough to scar Raina for life. She gave Maric one more coy smile, before turning to leave. Strong arms pulled her back and their lips crashed together hungrily one more time. After they parted, Maric cupped her face and looked into her eyes, "I'm here if you need me," He assured her with sincerity.

She smiled again, before leaving to face her father. As she walked out of the room, he stood there, face red with anger, "What was the meaning of that?" He asked furiously.

"I..." Was all that Raina could muster. She certainly couldnt tell her father that she thoroughly enjoyed herself and if the opportunity to lay with the King arose again, she wouldnt hesitate to take it.

Bryce grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs, "We will discuss this outside," He hissed. They made it to the ballroom, storming past Cailan and Fergus. Once outside, Bryce made her sit on a stone bench while he paced infront of her, "Explain yourself," He demanded.

Raina swallowed hard, she no real excuse for doing what she did. Then the anger set in, she was being forced to marry a man she hated. Holding onto her anger, she stood up quickly, "What do you want me to say, Teyrn Cousland? That I planned to allow the King to bed me, tonight? You expect me to marry a man, I have spoke to once, very briefly."

"Lets not get into this again, child. You are marry Vaughan."

"I was always the good girl, did everything asked and I get the worst man you could've picked," Raina wiped her tears away, "I used to idolise you, but you seemed content in making my life a misery. No love, no happiness and no children. I always suspected you favoured Sophie over me, but now you've proven it."

Bryce tried to clutch his daughter's hand, "Pup," He soothed.

Raina snatched her hand away, "Dont! I hate you!" With one more glance at her father, she rushed back inside, to her bedroom, where she threw herself down on the bed and sobbed herself to sleep.


	2. The Wedding

Raina sat at her dresser, staring at bride looking back. She looked stunning, from the dress to the tiara on her head. Scared and angry, she felt like ripping the dress to shreds. She didn't want to go through with the wedding but she had no choice.

She thought of Maric often. It had been a month since that night in the sitting room. She was desperate to see him. Several letters had been written back and forth, often flirty and even slightly sexual. Sometimes he would send her gifts, books mainly and the occasional piece of jewellery. Her favourite was a diamond necklace, shaped like a heart, inscribed with an "M."

A knock rapped gently on the door, pulling her out of her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly, "Come in!" She called out, not turning to see who it was.

The person walked in, standing at the door, "You look...amazing."

Raina turned around quickly, recognising the voice of Maric, "Your Majesty," She breathed out, standing to curtsy to him.

Maric walked over to her, taking her hand to kiss it, "I wanted to see you before the wedding."

"I'm glad you came."

"How are you feeling?" Maric asked, her body language already telling him the answer.

"I feel like running away. Don't really have a choice," She moved away from him and sat on the bed, "I've always dreamt of this moment and starting a family. Careful what you wish for."

Maric moved to sit next to her, an arm resting against hers, "You may not have a choice now, but what is to stop you leaving him next year?"

Raina scoffed, "You really think my father would allow it?"

"Who cares. You can try being married, if you don't like it, leave."

"And it's that simple is it?" She looked at him unconvinced.

"Of course it is. He's a beastly man anyway."

"I don't know why he picked Vaughan of all people. I could have had Teagan, Loghain...you."

"Would you really want to be married to old soldiers, like Loghain and myself?" He chuckled, nudging her with his elbow.

"Not Loghain. Sophie is in love with him. Do not tell him that."

"I shall not. Is she really in love with him?"

"I told you about her being the girl in love with the commander. She changed it to general for good reason."

Maric laughed heartily, "If only he knew," He looked into her blue eyes, always mesmerized by the sparkle in them. He lowered his head towards hers, gently pressing a kiss on her lips, a lingering taste of strawberries on tongue as it ran along her bottom lip. He suppressed a groan as her tongue greeted his, massaging one another.

She pulled away slightly, a little breathless. "We shouldn't, it's my wedding day."

Maric cupped her face, kissing her gently, "So lets just have this moment."

Raina jumped from the bed, rushing to lock the door of her room. She returned to the bed, "Don't ruin my dress. It's expensive."

"I hope I'll be the one to peel it off you later."

"Maybe," She laid on the bed watching as he crawled over her, his warm body pressing against hers, "Go gentle with me."

"I will. Stop me at any time," He kissed her eagerly, wanting to carry on from the night in Denerim. He missed her, but Bryce had warned him to stay away and he did mostly, but he wouldn't ignore her letters. Now she was in his arms again, Bryce be damned, he would not let her go until he had to. Sometimes he thought about telling her that he asked Bryce for her hand, but he refused saying Raina was far too young. He claimed Raina wasn't ready to be queen, but Maric thought different, but it was Bryce's opinion that counted.

He gazed at her, looking into her bright eyes, studying the small details of her face. To him, she was truly beautiful.

Raina looked up at him curiously, "Why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what?" He quizzed.

"Like I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen."

"Because you are," He replied softly.

She looked in his eyes, trying to find a hint deceit, but there was none. She pulled him down to her, hungrily kissing him, whimpering when he pulled away. She watched as he untied the laces on his breeches, freeing his hardened manhood. Pulling up the lower part of her dress, she swiftly removed her underwear, kicking them to the floor. Maric crawled back onto the bed, knowing he didn't have time to spend exploring and teasing her. They looked into each others eyes, Raina breaking eye contact first, closing her eyes as his length nudged against the entrance of her sex.

He moved into her slowly, wary of hurting or scaring her, using her reactions to tell him what she wanted. She gripped onto his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin, the sting being more thrilling than it should have been. The deeper he went, the harder she gripped on to him.

It didn't hurt, she didn't feel any pain. It was just unknown her, being full and stretched inside. She wanted more, to know it all, but she was scared to let it show. Her mind was telling her to relax, but her body didn't seem to be getting the message. She started breathing again after what seemed an eternity holding it in, when he stayed seated within her, letting her get used to his presence.

He felt her hands caress his back, moving her arms around his upper back, pulling him down to her. He kissed her sweetly as he pulled out of her, using it as a temporary distraction until he pushed back into her, getting into a slow and steady rhythm, his kisses muffling the noise she made. He pulled back, wanting to hear her, listen as he took her to new places and new sensations. He tried to resist groaning but he failed, letting out a low groan. She felt so wonderfully warm and tight around his length. He wanted so badly to ravage her, but she was too precious to him to do anything that would scare her. It was about her pleasure, not his.

The room started to spin for Raina when known but unfamiliar sensations spread across her groin. It was a mixture between a pulsing sensation and a dull ache. She looked into Maric's eyes, his eyes burning into hers. She was transfixed by the look in his eyes as he moved in and out of her. He looked at her with a mixture of lust, love and desperate need. Her eyes snapped shut when she felt her orgasm building up to an unbearable level. She gripped onto the man above her and cried out into his shoulder, shaking and shivering until her body felt like lead and she couldn't hold on any longer.

Maric felt her clench around his length as she came. He thrust into her desperately, trying to find his own sweet release against the indescribable feeling of being inside her. He made one more shallow thrust as he came with a groan, his whole body on fire. He looked down at the woman beneath him. She was dazed, panting, still shaking. He pushed her hair from her face and kissed her tenderly as he removed himself from her. With another kiss, he moved to the bed next to her, "Are you ok?" He asked softly.

Raina sighed with a shaky breath, "I think so...yes."

"Did I hurt you?"

She looked at him and smiled, "No, it was just different...I liked it."

He pulled her to him, kissing her, holding her close. He knew that time was limited and she would soon be married to another man. It killed a little part of him, knowing that another man would have what he wanted. They were interrupted by a knock on the door, making Raina jump up from the bed. She walked to the door, standing next to it, "Who is it?" She called out.

"Your brother and sister," The voice of Fergus called back.

She looked at Maric, who was standing up, sorting his clothes out. She opened the door, "In quickly," She yanked Sophie through the door, followed by Fergus. Immediately they saw Maric, slightly dishevelled, then to Raina who looked equally dishevelled. They greeted Maric in the traditional way, slightly uncomfortable, knowing what had just happened between him and their sister, "What is it?" Raina asked, trying to hide her blushes.

"It's nearly time, Rai. We just wanted some time to talk to you," Fergus looked over to Maric, hoping he would get the hint and go.

He took the hint, he knew that this would probably be the last time they got to speak for a while, for they would be travelling back to Highever in the next couple of days, before that the reception would be full of people congratulating the couple. He walked over to Raina, taking her hand, kissing it gently, "Remember what I said, my lady."

"I will, your majesty," Raina watched him reluctantly leave the room. She looked at her siblings, eyes marred by sadness before turning away.

Fergus pulled Raina into arms, holding her tight as her body started shaking, crying silent tears, "Are you ok, Rai?" He asked, stroking her hair softly.

"No, but I have to be," She said, sniffing, trying to let the tears fall.

"Rai, we need to redo your hair," Sophie led Raina to her dresser, sitting her down, "Fergus, tell them that we had a hair emergency," Fergus nodded, leaving the two sisters alone, "So what was it like?"

"What?" Raina tried to sound nonchalant and failed completely.

"Sex, Raina, don't deny it. What was it like?"

"It was...weird but exciting. He was so gentle with me," Raina stopped and laughed, "Oh Sophie, I lost my virginity on my wedding day to a man who isn't my husband, the King no less."

Sophie laughed with her as she pinned Raina's hair back up, "I plan to seduce Loghain later. Do you think its a bad idea? I'm meant to be marrying Nathaniel in three months."

"Do what makes you happy, Soph. At least one of us should be," She smiled sadly at her sister's reflection. She wanted Sophie to get what she wanted. At least if Raina did what was expected, maybe Sophie wouldn't have to.

"Ok, you're ready. Shall we go?"

"Yes, before I launch myself out of the window," Both girls left the room, Raina having a moment to collect herself. She would take Maric's advice and stay in the marriage for a year before leaving.

* * *

Maric sat and watched as Raina was wedded to Vaughan. She looked scared and sad as she gave herself up to him. He turned to where Bryce was sat, burning his eyes into the man. Bryce must have sensed it as he turned to him, Maric staring at him. Bryce's eyes definitely conveyed a "don't even think about it" look. He felt an elbow nudge him in the ribs, making him turn to Loghain next to him, "Just don't, Maric," Loghain whispered harshly. Maric kept his silence, it would be improper and make things so much worse for Raina.

At the reception, Maric kept his eye on Raina. She looked so sad and kept her distance from Vaughan, she couldn't bear to go near him. Eventually, he lost sight of Raina in the crowd. He suspected that she escaped the ballroom, away from the faux congratulations. He looked around and spotted Sophie heading in his direction, "My lady, where is Raina."

Sophie got close to Maric, whisper in his ear, "She went to your cabin by the rose garden."

Maric left the ballroom, walking through the grounds towards the rose garden. There he saw Raina sitting on a stone bench, crying softly, "Raina?" He said gently, announcing his presence.

Raina still jumped, looking at him wide eyed, "Maric," She watched as he sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Maric put his arm around her, pulling her close.

Raina scoffed, "No! I am not. I'm married to a man I cannot stand. My life is officially over. I'd be less painful if I was just dead."

"Do not speak like that, Raina."

"I'm just so angry that my life is over. I will never experience love or have children."

"You could still have all that one day."

Raina sighed sadly, "The one man I want, is the only one I cant have."

Maric held her close, smelling the floral scent of her hair, "Nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my days as your husband."

She pulled away to look at him, "So ask my father for my hand, it's not too late to annul my marriage."

He looked away and sighed sadly, "I did, Bryce said no. He didn't think you were ready to be Queen."

Raina turned her body away from his, her head hold low, tears dropping on to the white fabric of her dress, "So I was right, my father favours Sophie over me."

They sat in silence as he comforted her for a while until the skies about opened, the clouds releasing a heavy load of rain upon them. Maric grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet, "Come on Raina. Lets go inside."

He led her inside, immediately lighting the fire. Inside it was well kept. A spacious bed at the back. Plush leather sofas around a stone fire place. A small library with a armchairs and a desk. A small dressing area with a bath and small basin. Raina looked around, taking in the splendour of the space, "What is this place?" She asked.

"It's my cabin. I use it when I want to hide away," Maric replied as the fire roared to life.

"It's quite lovely. Will you get this thing off me?" She turned towards the mirror, watching as his reflection appeared behind her.

He started to untie the delicate white lace ribbons that ran down the back of the dress. Their eyes met in the mirror. She wore a look that made his knees weak, telling him that she wanted him and he wasn't going to deny her wish. After what seem like forever, he pulled the back of her dress apart and she let it shimmy down her body, until it was in a pool at her feet. He got sight of her underwear, white and lacy, he felt transfixed by the vision that she was.

"Apparently, they wear this sort of thing in Rivain," She smiled, sensing his reaction to the underwear. She had to admit, she was glad she took her cousin, Anya's, advice. She looked delicious in a corset, if she did say so herself. She turned around is his arms, "You appear to be over dressed, your majesty."

"You should do something about that then, my lady," He looked down at her, noting her smirk. He shrugged his shoulders out of his overcoat, letting it fall down his arms, as Raina tugged it off from his wrists. He watched as she smiled at him, her hands sliding down his sides, pulling his tunic from his breeches. Obeying her silent command, he lifted up his arms, allowing her to push it up his body to his arms, finally removing it, letting it drop to the floor. He picked her up easily in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist, "Let us move this to the bed, my lady," He said, as he carried her with ease to the bed. He crawled into the bed, placing her down gently, his body still flush against hers.

They kissed playfully, exchanging little smirks and laughs for they knew they had all night to lose themselves in each other. Maric moved off the bed to unlace his breeches, skilfully removing them with practised speed. Raina grunted in frustration as her shaky fingers struggled with the ribbon on her corset. He chuckled as he gently moved her hands, "Let me do that, my love," He untied the ribbons, pulling the corset apart, hearing Raina's sigh of relief. He looked at her questioningly.

She sat up, looking up into his eyes, "As good as I looked in it, breathing was becoming an effort."

He smiled down at her, "Mmmm, as it happens, I much prefer you naked."

"And I prefer you naked and on top of me. We have one of those things, there seems to be a delay in the other," She smirked, laying back down on the bed, her eyes still fixed on him.

Without any hesitation, Maric swiftly manoeuvred his arms underneath her, picking up, making her squeal in surprise, "Perhaps my little diamond, It is you that should be on top," He moved, sitting down on the bed, placing Raina on to his lap.

Her hands went to hair, feeling the soft blonde locks in between fingers, as she looked into his eyes, "Perhaps we could try that, if his majesty so wishes."

"He does wish," He laid back on the bed taking her with him, her body pressed against his as they resumed their playful kisses.

Pulling back, she shot him a devilish smirk, "I've heard that some men like women to do a certain activity...an oral activity."

"That is true. I am sure you have a talented mouth. I've heard you sing beautifully."

"I do. Let us see what else I can do with my mouth," She kissed the underside of his chin, her lips grazing over the stubble. Moving down to his neck, she nipped his skin slightly, making him hiss, but it wasn't anger, it was painful enjoyment. She had to smile to herself, she had the king right where she wanted him to be. Right there, she could make him do anything she wanted, the power over him was secretly thrilling, for he had the power over others and never had she seen him relinquish even a fraction of it.

Maric shivered as he felt her soft lips and silky hair against the skin of his chest. She moved lower and lower with each tantalising kiss, until she reached just below his belly button. A knock on the door of the cabin pulled them out of their little lustful world, both jumping up from the bed. Maric pulled on a robe and opened the door slightly, "Yes, what is it?" He said to the guard on the other side.

"Excuse me, your majesty. Teyrn Cousland has ordered us to find his daughter. Sorry to bother you," The guard walked away, not willing to question the king on whether or not he had Lady Cousland in the cabin.

Maric turned to Raina, who was nervously biting her nails, "That was close. Are you alright?"

"No, you think he knew I was here?"

"Maybe. Even if he did, he wouldn't say anything," He approached her, taking her in his arms, "Do not feel guilty, Raina. You haven't done anything wrong."

She looked up in his eyes, "It is wrong, but I don't care," She pulled away and led him to the bed, "We still have all night."

He smiled, pushing her down on to the bed, "Yes we do. Let us enjoy it."


	3. Darkspawn and Grey Wardens

Raina woke up in her bedchamber at the Denerim estate, the sunshine beaming through the windows, lighting up the room. Maric had left at some point, early morning, hoping to avoid the servants. It had been a month since the wedding and she had said one word to her husband. Even then it was said under her breath and she wasn't sure whether he heard it or not.

She had seen a lot of Maric. He would spend the night with her sometimes, always finding a way into the estate unseen by anyone. She had no idea how he managed it, part of her probably shouldn't know.

Today, her family were coming for a visit. Her father wanted to participate in the annual hunt and he wanted Raina and Sophie to join him. Secretly, she hoped she would get to spend more time with Maric. They stole every moment they could to spend time together. Sometimes it scared her how much she needed to see him. A consent longing for his touch, his lips all over her body as he explored every inch of her skin.

Raina got up to get dressed into her hunting clothes, choosing her doe-skin breeches, cotton tunic and her fur over coat in case the weather turned. Sophie walked into her room with a face like an orlesian lady who just got told she had no fashion sense by a Fereldan, "Who crawled up your bum?"

Sophie grunted, "Wedding, wedding, wedding...That is all I hear about," She spat, crossing her arms huffily.

"See, I would have more sympathy, but look at who I married," She patted the space on the bed next to her," You don't have to do it, Soph. Tell father that you refuse."

"You think I should?" She sat down next to her sister, resting her head against her shoulder.

"I do, Soph."

Sophie hummed in thought, "I'll think about it."

"Good. Let's go, the men will be waiting."

"I've swayed it so we are partnered with Loghain and Maric."

Raina chuckled, "Come on, I know you're desperate to see Loghain."

Sophie playfully pushed Raina towards the door, "Oh and you don't want to see Maric?"

They joined the others in palace courtyard, spotting that Bryce had a face on. Raina knew that he had found out Maric and Loghain would be their escorts. She had to smile to herself, as she knew Bryce couldn't publicly object and not invite uncomfortable questions.

The four of them got in a carriage that was to take them to the hunting grounds, around an hour away. The girls wondered why they went so far when there were closer places but they told it was traditional to hunt there. King Calenhad himself would hunt there and in his honour, they did it every year.

Raina sat hip to hip with Maric and he slipped his arm around her shoulders pulling her towards him. Sophie was almost sitting on Loghain's lap, not that he minded, her legs slung over his, his hand caressing her thighs.

She sighed, settling in for the journey, face contorting in disgust as Sophie pulled Loghain to her for a kiss that lasted far too long for Raina's liking. She cleared her throat twice, hoping to get their attention, when that didn't work, she went for the verbal approach, "You do realise you aren't alone, don't you"? Maric's chuckles vibrated through her as the pair pulled apart slightly red faced.

"Oh hush. We haven't seen each since your wedding."

"I think you mean... "The worse day of my life," I hope my husband gets an arrow in the head."

Sophie chuckled, "I can make it look accidental."

Raina scoffed before turning to Maric, "Were you nearly caught by the servants this morning?"

He smiled, caressing her hair, "Almost. I'm just really good at getting away."

"Good. We wouldnt want people to gossip."

He kissed her forehead, taking in the floral scent of her hair, "Do you want me to send Urien and that idiot boy away for a few months?"

"You can do that?" Her eyes lit up with the prospect at getting rid of them both for a while.

"I'm the king, I can do anything I want."

"Please do it. Hopefully they'll get lost at sea."

"I cant do it for a month or two."

"I can wait. Just knowing they'll be pissing off will keep me going."

"I'll will inform Urien later. I'll make it worth his while," Maric knew with them out of the way, he'd have an excuse to have Raina stay at the palace, under the pretence of her not being alone in her estate.

The carriage pulled to a halt unexpectedly, making everyone jolt, "What is it?" Raina asked Maric.

"Stay in the carriage, ladies. Loghain?" Both men got out of the carriage, taking care to shut the door, "Bolt the door Raina," She did as Maric asked. They heard shouting from outside, the noise got further and further away until the girls knew they were alone.

Something banged against the outside of the carriage, causing them both to draw their daggers. The door moved slightly as if someone tried to open it from the outside. They stayed as still as possible as the growling creatures prowled around the carriage. They had no choice but to stay inside, they knew from the footsteps they were outnumbered.

"Raina?" Sophie whispered harshly, "What is it?"

"No idea. Just keep quiet."

The group headed into the forest, chasing after the darkspawns trail. Once they reached a clearing, they saw a dozen slaughtered animals, discarded like rubbish, heads torn off and insides ripped out. For one young noble, it had proved too much, as he doubled over, vomiting into a small bush.

Maric looked at Loghain, knowing the the trail had gone cold. But they were both in agreement, "I fear the darkspawn have returned, once again," He said, troubled by the idea.

Arl Howe stepped to him, shaking his head, "Now we don't know that for sure."

Teagan scoffed at the older man, not surprised by his denial or ignorance, "don't be a fool! Who else could have done this?" He gestured towards the animal parts scattered around them.

"Teagan is right, my friend," Bryce said in agreement, "Who else knows of such brutality. You've heard the stories."

"I have, Bryce. But they are just that, stories. Who alive has seen them?"

"I have," A voice called out behind them, causing them all to turn around.

"Grey Wardens?" Arl Bryland asked as he recognised their armour.

"Yes, I am Warden Commander Duncan," He turned to a blonde hair man who had his staff firmly in his grasp, "Anders," He gestured to a dark haired elven woman, "Soral," He gave Maric a hard stare, "And this is Alistair."

Maric looked at his son. He had grown tall and handsome like Cailan. He also noted that Alistair didn't seem to inherit any elven traits from his mother and judging by the longsword he carried, he wasn't a mage either, "Pleasure to see you again, Duncan."

Duncan walked past Maric towards the slaughtered animals, crouching down to examine one of them, "We have been investigating several sightings of Darkspawn coming out of the Deep Roads."

"You didn't think to report such sightings to the Crown?" Loghain questioned, sneering at the man, never having cared for since finding out about his past.

"We didn't want to inform you without evidence," Alistair looked briefly at his father, "Would believe it without evidence?"

Bryce crossed his arms, eyeing the young man with a hint curiosity. He looked just like Maric and Cailan. He had of course heard the rumours about a bastard child of Maric, although it was never proven, "Some of us would have," He respectfully nodded to Alistair, "I am Teyrn Cousland. Tell me young man, what sightings?"

Alistair nodded back and looked to Duncan, with his consent, he told them, "A small village, not far from the deep roads, was burnt to the ground. As far as we could tell, all the villagers were killed."

Duncan stood up, pacing around the clearing, arms folded crossed his chest, "See, that is how they work. Start with smaller areas first," He looked at Arl Howe with a grave expression, "Mark my words, we are on the precipice of a fifth blight."

Howe snorted, smirking at the Grey Warden, "don't be ridiculous. Your majesty, do really believe in such rot?"

"Shut up, Howe. I've never had a reason to doubt them," Maric admonished, leaving Howe looking like a wounded puppy, "So what do we d-" He started as a scream echoed through the trees. To his horror, he realised he'd left Raina and Sophie alone in the carriage.

Bryce had already started running back to where his daughters were, closely followed by Fergus, "Sophie! Raina!" He shouted as he got back to the carriages. Most of the carriages were on their side, a couple had been destroyed. He ran to the carriage they were in, climbing atop it to look inside, "They aren't here!" He yelled at Fergus, looking to see if they close by.

Anders walked around the carriage, spotting a small pool of blood, followed by drag marks, "Here. Looks like someone was injured," He pointed to the drag marks, "This way."

They followed the marks into a wooded area, a bloody hand print left on a tree stump. The men stared at the hand print, each noticing that it was small enough to be a woman's, and just when one them was about to voice this fact they heard a scream. They moved fast towards the source of the scream. They found Sophie writhing in agony, trying futility to push a downed tree log that had her ankle painfully pinned into the sodden dirt off of her. Loghain rushed to her, falling to his knees beside her, "Stay still," He ordered, signalling to the others to help him. Together they moved it without causing her too much pain, "Are you ok?" Loghain asked softly.

"Where's Raina?" She asked as she struggled to sit up, even with Loghain's help.

Bryce crouched down to her, "Sophie, where did she go?"

"I fell and the tree pinned me. She followed the trail but she was confused," Tears fell from her eyes, down her bloodied face, "So much blood. She's in pain, I can feel it," She managed through a strangled cry.

"Loghain stay with her. I need to find Raina," Loghain nodded to Bryce before he ran off to find his other daughter.

They moved in the direction that Sophie had given them but in her confusion, Raina could have stumbled anywhere. The panic had started to set within Maric, the longer they searched, the longer it would be before they found her and based on the blood she was losing, she didn't have the luxury of time. They found themselves at deep embankment, a path of disturbed bushes, leaves marred by blood. Maric didn't wait for the others and made his way down the embankment, a growl in the distance grew louder as he neared the bottom. Finally back on solid ground he moved through the brush, coming to a stream. Fear gripped him when he saw the source of the growl. Werewolves were circling something in the stream, blood streaking along with the flow. Grabbing his bow, he fired an arrow in the neck of one beast, making the others run into the forest.

He rushed to her side, scooping her up in his arms. She was barely concious, limp in his arms as he carried her back to the embankment, "Bryce!" He yelled up to him, "Help me get her up."

Bryce slid down down enough so he could reach her, pulling her up as they struggling back up the embankment. Once the reached the top, Anders rush to her, checking her injuries, "She's lost a lot of blood. I'll heal her the best I can," Once Anders had finished, they moved both girls to the carriages, to transport them back to Denerim. Maric and Loghain went back in a separate carriage. They had wanted to be with them but Bryce and Anders had gone with them. Both of them felt intense guilt over leaving the girls alone and they could only hope they would recover well.

Raina groaned in pain as she woke up, the sunlight stinging her eyes as it streamed through the half closed curtains, "Shall a shut the curtains?" Maric asked her.

"No it's ok. What happened?" She blinked her eyes several times and sat up slightly.

"You were injured by darkspawn," He swallowed down his guilt, "I'm so sorry Raina. I left you in the carriage."

She signalled for him to move closer, "It's ok. I'm still here. Although, you can kiss me to make up for it," He smiled at her, his lips tenderly touching hers, running his tongue across her bottom lip, teasing her mouth open. He groaned as her tongue met his, sending tingles down his body. He moved, cocooning her within his arms, her body pressed against his, never breaking their kiss, the world disappearing around them.

Suddenly, Raina became aware of another presence in the room. She pulled away, turning towards the door, meeting the eyes of her mother, "Errr...mother?" Eleanor didn't respond, she calmly left the room, leaving Maric and Raina looking at each other, wondering what she was going to do.


	4. The Secret's out

Eleanor left the room, mind slightly confused over what she had seen. It was very obvious that Raina and Maric had become intimate with each other. She knew her daughter wasn't happy with marrying Vaughan, but she still went along with it.

She stopped in her her tracks, the horror of reality gripping at her heart. Bryce and herself had repeatedly told all the children, that a Cousland must do their duty. Had they left Raina with so little choice, that she married a man she hated?

She heard the door to Raina's room open, so she ducked out of sight, waiting for Maric to walk past, no doubt he was in search of her, but she didn't want to deal with him yet. She slipped into Raina's room, just as the younger woman was trying to get out of bed. She rushed to her daughter, sitting her back down, "You aren't fit enough to be out of bed yet," She chided softly.

"Mother...I." Raina stumbled over her, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hush now, sweet girl," She helped her back into bed, kissing her forehead gently, "Raina, tell me honestly. Do you feel like we forced you into marriage?"

The look in Raina's sad blue eyes told her all she needed to know, "Mother, I felt like that what I wanted didn't matter," She bit her lip, trying to ignore the impending flow of tears, "I was born to be a political tool and that was it."

"And the king is what you want?"

"Yes, but father already rejected him."

"You have two parents, remember."

Raina looked at her mother with a faint glimmer of hope, "You would allow it?" She asked, still a little suspicious.

"If you want him and he is willing to give you everything, then yes, I'll give you my permission."

"That all depends if he still wants to marry me or is just having some fun."

"Well, I will be discussing this with him," She took her daughter's hand, stroking it gently, "Vaughan doesn't do anything, does he?" She asked gently, hoping it was a no.

"No, he stays out of my way, I stay out of his."

"Good. Now you need to get some sleep," She kissed her on forehead again before getting up from the bed, "I'll go and talk to Maric about this," She smiled before the room, determined to find out what Maric's intentions are towards Raina. She had already had a hand in hurting her daughter once, she wasn't going to do it again.

* * *

Maric sat in his study, elbows leaning on the desk, his hands clasped together, both index fingers pressed into his lips. He thought about Raina and what Eleanor had seen. He had looked for her in the palace but couldn't find her, leading him to seek solace in his study. He feared that it was the end of his relationship with Raina, after finding himself very much in love with her. She made it so easy for him to love her so much. Every joke she told, stories she regaled, secrets she shared, smiles that were only for him. She had quickly become his everything, what he looked for and what he lacked, now it could all be ripped from him.

He looked up when the door opened, expecting to see Raina, only it was another Cousland, "Eleanor?"

She walked in shutting the door, taking a seat on the opposite side of the desk, "We need to talk about my daughter," She said coolly, "Do you love her?"

The question took Maric completely by surprise. He had expected a warning to stay away from her, actually he expected Bryce to charge in with a sword, but apparently Eleanor had elected not to tell him yet, "Yes," He said with conviction, "I am very much in love with her. It pains me that she isn't mine. I hope one day she will be."

"If you want to be with her and I mean, as her husband, then I will give my blessing."

Maric held back a threatening smile, "What about Bryce?"

"I will sort him out," She stood up walking to the door, "Break her heart and I will make your life hell," She walked out without a back glance to the king.

He smiled after she left, finally allowing himself to imagine her as his wife, "Queen Raina Theirin," He said to himself, liking the way it sounded. He needed a wife like Raina. Ferelden needed a queen like Raina, strong, defiant and loyal.

He got up from his desk, taking some books he wanted to show Raina. If he was make her queen, he wanted her to be prepared for everything it entailed. As he approached her room, he heard her laughing and another voice, a male voice, telling her to "Keep still." Jealousy bit at Maric as he opened the door, stepping him in with all the calm he could muster. His face fell as he saw the mage with his hands over Raina's injured thigh. She was wearing just a thin shift with no undergarments. He suppressed his rage as Raina looked up at him.

"There you are, your majesty," She smirked as Anders healed her leg, "Anders has been healing my wounds."

Maric narrowed his eyes as he put the books down a small table near the wall, "Mmmm, I bet he has," He said through gritted teeth.

Anders, sensing the king's growing displeasure at his presence, decided to make a hasty retreat, "Well, they've healed pretty well. No scarring either," He smiled at her when she gave him her thanks and quickly left the room, avoiding Maric's death glare.

Raina chuckled at Maric, "Is the king jealous?" She teased.

He stood at the end of the bed, looking over to her, "I didn't like the way he was touching you."

"He was healing my injuries."

Maric scoffed, "Yes, by making sure he got a handful of your thigh."

She crawled across the bed on her knees to him, pressing herself against his firm body, looking up at him, "Thighs that you have, caressed, kissed," She stopped, moving a hand down to the waist of his breeches, "Bitten...These thighs have been wrapped around your head as you made me scream in ecstasy,"

She bit her lip seductively, looking up at him through her long eyelashes as she lifted her shift up her body, until it was it off, discarded on the floor. She sat back on her heels, her legs parted, her hands falling against her sex. She watched his reaction, she could tell his jealous demeanour had fallen apart at the seams, "Your seed has run down these thighs after you've fucked me against the door of your study," She whispered as she probed at her sex, her eyes never leaving his.

Maric's composure shattered in an instant. The little vixen knew how to break him, using her body and allure to do it. He moved quickly, picking her up, her legs wrapped around his hips, slamming her back down on the bed, his body landing hard against hers.

She laughed lightly, undulated her hips against the hardening in his breeches, "You're such a brute," She admonished jokingly.

"Complaining?" He muttered against the skin of her neck, kissing and nipping at the soft skin.

"Ne..never," She gasped as he moved to her breasts, his mouth greedily sucking on her left nipple while teasing the right with his thumb.

He smirked when she whimpered in protest at him moving away from her. He leaned over her, showing her, she was completely in his control, "I am going to have you in a way I have dreamt about on so many lonely nights.

Raina saw the devilish intent in his eyes, not a hint of anger or jealously but one of insatiable lust. They had had sex many times but he had always held back slightly since she was a virgin the first time they had sex, she sensed he was worried about pushing her too far. But now, in this moment, she knew he wasn't going to hold back any more. She watched as he removed his clothes, then reach out to her robe, that hung on the bed, pulling the tie away. He held it up in front of her, "Put your hands together," She obeyed silently as he tied her wrists together, "Stand up," He ordered.

She got to her feet, allowing him to turn her around and bend her over the bed. She rested against her elbows and forearms, feeling his warm hands caressing her all over her back and backside. She gasped in shock and pleasure as suddenly she felt his hot tongue probing against her sex, teasing her slowly. He pulled away, earning a small whimper. Without warning, he greedily pressed his tongue her sex, licking and sucking mercilessly without any hint of stopping, gripping her thighs, holding her firmly in his grasp.

Raina felt as if her mind was going to explode, her body was on fire, her groin pulsating as she felt his tongue, relentlessly teasing her little pearl. She could feel her orgasm building up quickly, ready to hit her with the force of a 10,000 strong army. Her breathing had become erratic, quick and shallow, her lungs burning with each breath. She pressed her face into the furs, gripping them tightly, still feeling her nails through them, digging into her palms. Her orgasm reached its climax, still catching her by surprise. Waves of intense heat and tingly nerves had stopped her lungs from opening, her body stopped responding to her brain's signals, moisture pouring out from every pore. She didn't even notice when his tongue had left her sex and his length inched into her glistening core.

He moved in and out her brutally, taking her in a way she had probably never even thought possible. Gripping into her hips, he pulled her back to meet him, moving into a quick rhythm. He felt like his mind had melted, the feeling of being inside of her and taking her the way that he was, was the most an indescribable feeling. It was like being touched by Andraste, only Raina was more incredible than that.

She screamed into the mattress, as her orgasm had built up again, only more ferocious than the first. Every sense she had, had been overloaded and she couldn't move, no voice came out her mouth, a bright light blinded her eyes.

He moved in her quickly and desperately, feeling that familiar coil in his stomach. He groaned louder and louder, shouting out her name until his voice broke. He collapsed against her back, still seated within her. He breathed heavily until he felt like everything had stopped spinning. He sat up slightly, pushing sweaty hair away from Raina's face. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. He moved, alarmed that he had hurt her, "Raina!" He shook her gently, but she didn't moved, "Raina!" He shook her slightly harder. She gasped, leaning her head up quickly, much to Maric's relief.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"You fainted," He moved next to her, still worried, "Are you ok?"

"Yes and No," She laughed.

"Yes and No?" He questioned, annoyed by her laughing.

"Well, I have been thoroughly fucked by the king but I fear I will never gain control over my own body again," She laughed louder, wiping the sweat from her face with her tied hands, "Oh, do you mind?" She gestured with her hands.

Maric removed the tie from her wrists, "Did I hurt you?"

"Nope. I am completely ruined for other men though. No man could ever top that impressive display," She moved against him, taking in the warmth of his body.

He caressed her back, kissing her shoulder, "Good! Cant have any one thinking they can have my queen."

She looked at him in surprise, "Queen?"

"Yes, your mother approves if I intend to make you my queen and I do."

"Oh," She said, noting the flash confusion across his face, "As queen, will I be entitled to be screwed by the king whenever I want, any time, any where?"

"Well," He purred, stroking the inside of her thigh, "If the queen wishes for the king to screw her whenever she wants it, then the king really isn't in the position to deny her that."

"Good," She crawled over his body, pressing against him, "Because the queen may want it when all those boring and stuffy nobles are close by. Say hidden by the pillar on the upper balcony."

Maric looked at her in delight, "You filthy little vixen."

"I know," She replied giggling as she moved off of him, "Now be gone, I must get ready for the ball."

He got up and dressed under her watchful eyes. He leant down to kiss her lips gently, "Wear the blue one. Forget the underwear," He winked at her before strolling confidently out of the room.

* * *

Loghain stood in a quiet corner, watching as the mage flirted with Sophie. While he knew, he had no actual claim over Sophie; she could be with any man she wanted, it still made him seethe with jealously when men flirted with her.

He had found himself completely under her spell. He'd do anything she asked him to and he would never even contemplate saying no. But she was due to marry Nathaniel in less than a month and whenever he questioned her about it, she'd shrug it off. Now she was laughing, fluttering her eyelashes at Anders. She clearly wasn't serious about Loghain as he was about her.

He slipped into the drawing room, where some of the men had gathered, trying in vain to push Sophie from his mind. He noticed Bryce and Urien in deep discussion, he was in no doubt it was about Raina. He stopped to listen to their conversation, wondering what they could possibly be discussing about Raina now that she and that dreadful son of Urien's were now wed. Judging by Maric's scowling, it must be due to the fact that Raina, quite rightfully so, kept Vaughan at arms length. Unfortunately for Bryce and Urien, that meant no heirs. "I'll talk her," Loghain heard as Bryce walked away to take a seat.

After an hour or two of listening to a group of mostly middle aged men complaining about women, Loghain was internally delighted when Sophie walked in with her sister. Finally, something nice to focus on, instead of the Bann of some little back water village, complaining that his wife wont have sex with him. Loghain could understand why after a couple of hours in the man's presence. The fact the man's wife managed twenty years was mind boggling. He noticed Bryce had accosted Raina as she limped through to the gardens. Bryce surely wouldnt discuss it with so many people in the room, embarrassing the poor girl? Either way, Bryce was guaranteed to get some chat back by either Raina or Sophie, as neither girl took things lying down, literally and figuratively speaking.

"Raina, we need to talk," Bryce said, standing up, walking towards her.

She sighed dramatically, shrugging her shoulders, "About?"

"Now pup, I know you aren't fond of Vaughan, but you really need to make an effort with him."

Raina looked at the men in the room, all listening to the discussion. Fine, if her father wanted to play it that way, then two can play at that game. She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning on one hip, "You mean, you want me to fuck him?"

Bryce's face contorted in disgust over his daughter's uncouthness, "Really now. Do you have to speak like that!"

"Do you have to comment on my marriage?" Raina felt Sophie move next to her, no doubt to back her up as she always did, "Father, I hate Vaughan, he does weird things to elves."

"He also spends far too much time with Jonaley. Something weird going on there," Sophie added with a smirk.

Bryce huffed in annoyance. It was always the same when they were together, it was like arguing with a brick wall, "Sophie, you keep out of it. Raina, I'll comment on your marriage if you repeatedly refuse to even acknowledge you are married."

Sophie gritted her teeth, glaring at her father, "You'd deny it too if you were married to that pig," Sophie looked at Loghain, fearing she would lose him for what she was going to do, but her sister, she was willing to do it, "Father. I've been sleeping with Loghain since Raina's wedding. Comment on that!"

Loghain could feel every eye on him in the moments after Sophie's declaration, his skin prickled under their intense gaze, though none was more intense than Bryce. For a very brief moment in, Loghain was afraid.


	5. A dream come true

Everyone in the room stood still, unable to speak, the confession from Sophie, stunning even Raina. It wasn't the fact that she was sleeping with Loghain, of course she knew that, it was the blasé way Sophie had said it.

Sophie stood in the room, torn between fleeing and just fronting it out. She knew she had to do something. There was just no way in Thedas, would she see her sister, debase herself by sleeping with Vaughan.

Bryce stared at his daughter in disbelief, "Excuse me, young lady."

"You heard!" She replied, confidently.

"Outside, now!" He ordered, stomping out of the room, into the grounds, waiting for Sophie to follow. She followed after a few minutes, preparing for the mental onslaught, "Right, young lady. Explain yourself."

"What's to explain?" She said, crossing her arms across her chest, "I love Loghain. I plan to marry him. And before you say it, I pursued him, I did all the seducing."

Bryce sighed, placing his hands on his hips, "You are due to marry to marry Nathaniel in 3 weeks. You'll have to end it."

"Cancel the wedding. You already made Raina marry that pig. So, I'll marry who I want and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it," She flicked her hair before storming back inside to grab Raina. She wanted to be far away from her father, possibly for the next year or two.

Bryce walked back inside, almost defeated. Then he saw Loghain, watching him from across the room, "I hope you're happy with yourself," He shouted loud enough for people in the room to hear.

Loghain stood up and moved arrogantly towards Bryce. Although Loghain easily stood over Bryce, he knew Bryce was a capable fighter, more then adept in fist fights, so he wouldnt have been surprised to end up with a bloodied nose. But it was to defend Sophie and Raina, so it'd be worth it, "Say again," He said, his voice low.

Bryce squared up to the taller man, "I said, I hope you're happy with yourself."

"Most men in my position would be," Loghain smirked slightly, enjoying antagonising Bryce.

"You are going to end this sordid little thing. I will not have it." He said through gritted teeth.

"I will not," He said indignantly, "I love Sophie. I also don't fancy incurring her wrath."

"You should be more worried about mine, Loghain," Bryce sneered.

Loghain scoffed, almost laughing, "It is much safer to ones well being to incur your wrath. Sophie looks all pretty and gentle, but she most certainly is not," All the men in the room murmured in agreement. They had all witnessed Sophie's acid tongue at work. She wasn't afraid to use should the occasion call for it. It was her secret weapon. She could fool anyone into thinking she was all sweetness and light, but there was a whole different side to her, ready to strike when necessary.

Loghain eventually escaped from Bryce's death glares. Not that he was scared of the man, just being stared at as if they trying to work out how they'd like to kill you, was rather uncomfortable. He found Sophie in the stables, tending to her horse, a pure black Nevarran mare, aptly named Ebony, "Are you ok?" He asked gently.

Sophie smiled, hearing her lover's soft tone, turning to face him, "I thought you'd be angry."

He approached her, caressing her delicate face, twirling her silky brown hair around his fingers, "I'm not angry. Your father would like to kill me though."

"He'll get over it," She chuckled, "In a year or two."

"Hopefully, it will get him off Raina's back for a while. I was less than impressed with his little speech. Maric was close to punching your father."

"Raina hates being married to that bastard. Having to sleep with him...well it would break her."

Loghain placed a kiss on her forehead, "Hopefully it will not come to that."

"What happens now?"

"Well we can continue with our relationship. Now we don't have to hide it."

"If you decide to ask for my hand, it'd be wise to approach my mother for permission."

"I agree. Your mother is more likely to agree and less likely to stab me in my sleep."

Sophie smiled, a little flutter in her heart to know Loghain was open to marriage. She turned back to Ebony, stroking her side, "Race me?"

"What do I get if I win," He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You get to be on top," Sophie winked before mounting her horse and racing off.

"That's cheating!" Loghain shouted after her, as he mounted his own horse to give chase.

They raced out of Denerim towards the Drakon River. Sophie jumped off of her horse, stepping into the cool, clear water, bending down to dip her hands in. As she stood up, strong arms embraced her, pulling her back against a warm, solid body, "It's a beautiful view, isn't it?" Sophie said peacefully, enjoying a moment of quiet with Loghain.

He kissed the back on her neck, taking in the sweet scent of her skin, "I know of a more beautiful view," He whispered in her ear.

She smiled at his compliment. Not many would have Loghain down as a romantic, but deep down, past that cold, stern façade, beat a passionate heart. A heart reserved for very few. Anora naturally felt the warmth of his fatherly love. Sophie quickly felt the kind of passionate and emotion he was truly capable of. Yes people would judge and sneer, largely due to that fact he was enough to be her father, but as she so eloquently said to Raina about, "Not having a single fuck to give," she just didn't care. She loved Loghain and maybe he loved her, that was all that mattered. She turned into his arms, her emerald eyes meeting his icy blue ones, "I love you," The words slipped out of her mouth with so much emotion that saying it once didn't quite feel like it was enough.

Loghain looked down at his lover, her eyes looking up at him expectedly, no doubt waiting for a response. He let her words melt into his heart, warming him from within. It had been so long since he felt so strongly about another. Sure, he loved Rowan and Celia, but Sophie woke something within him that had been long in slumber. He cupped her face, pressing his lips against hers, savouring the ever sweet taste, "I love you, Sophie," He whispered, before he pulled her body eagerly to his, hungrily claiming her mouth, teasing it open with a slight brush of his tongue against her lower lip.

Sophie whined quietly when he pulled away, looking at him questioningly, "What is it?" She asked, worried.

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, admiring her beautiful face. The question swirled around his head, a question that could change his life, "Sophie.." He begun, trying to form the right words in his mind, "I have been alone for so long...I know I'm a lot older than you, but I truly love you. Will you be my wife?"

Tears welled in her eyes, gulping hard as struggled to form her reply. Of course it was a yes, it would always be yes, but how could she answer when her mouth was drier than the sands in the Western Approach. She nodded as she whimpered, the tears flowing freely.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

"Yes," She choked out, "I love you."

"I love you," The kissed gently, falling into each other.

Sophie pulled away quickly, "I need to tell, Raina," She quickly mounted her horse, racing away, back to Denerim. Loghain chuckled to himself, he wouldnt expect less, Raina would always be the first to know. He got on his own horse, racing to catch up with her, wondering what he was getting himself into.

Raina found herself a quiet, secluded area of the castle grounds, far away from the palace. Stretched out on the soft grass, basking in the midday sun. She heard him approach, but she didn't move, disguising her threatening smirk with a cough. He moved close to her, so close she could feel his warmth. Tingles spread across her skin when he ran his hand up her thigh "Well hello, your majesty," She said with a smirk, not opening her eyes.

"Hello lady Cousland. Enjoying the weather?" He propped his head his hand, looking down at her.

"Mmm, I am. Enjoying the view?"

He chuckled, taking in her scantily clad form and the glow of her sun kissed skin, "I am. How did you know the guards don't come down here?" He asked curiously.

She opened her eyes, looking up at him, "I didn't..." She sat up to remove the thin shift she was wearing, "Since my privacy is assured..." She winked at him before turning away from him.

He admired her flawless body, every curve, every freckle, he wanted to memorise it all. He removed his own clothes and laid on his back, "I could lay here all day with you."

She turned back to him, laying against his body, "Mmm, it's like a paradise here," She traced the line of a deep scar on his lower stomach, "How did you get that?"

"Battle of River Dane. I was battling some Orlesian soldiers, was doing well too, then someone hit me in the head, dazed me. Then another swung his sword so hard, he broke my armour, took a slice out of me. Hurt like a bitch too."

"How brave you are. I only have one war wound. Sophie's bloody work."

"Show me," He moved when Raina lifted her leg, pointing at a white scar, about five inches long, on her inner thigh, "We were about 12 at the time, sparing as we usually did. Only, Sophie was in a foul mood as father trotted out yet another potential husband. I bested her, she threw her sword down so forcefully, it flipped up towards me and well...that was the result. Even that little foray until the woods didn't scar me."

"How did Sophie react?"

"She apologised about 5 times. She didn't really need too, it was accident. It taught me not to fight her when she's in a bad mood though."

He turned to her, kissing her forehead, "I wish I could take you away somewhere. Your absence would be noticed."

"Maybe when I'm free from Vaughan. Right now, I'm stuck with him."

"Has he tried anything with you?"

"No, he wouldnt dare. I'd kick his arse," Raina sighed as she rested her head against Maric's bare chest, "Besides, I just keep out his way."

"We should go inside before we start to burn. Lets go to my cabin," Together they walked to the cabin, hoping to spend a few more peaceful hours together. They barely had the cabin door shut when a pounding on the wooden door, echoed through the small space. A female voice called out, urging them to open the door. Maric unlocked it, nearly falling backwards as Sophie barged in past him, jumping onto her sister. Loghain walked in a couple of minutes later, both men watching the squealing sisters. Maric turned to his old friend, patting him on the arm, "Congratulation, my friend," He said, trying to keep the hint of jealousy out of his voice.

"Thank you," Loghain paused for a moment, wincing at the loud noises coming from the twins, "Shall we wait outside until they've calmed down"

"Ermmm, yes. I fear I'll go deaf if I stay any longer."

Neither woman realised they left the room, still excited at the news, "Oh Rai, I'm so happy."

Raina smiled, holding back the little bit of sadness she felt. Naturally, she was delighted for Sophie, after all, her beloved sister was marrying the man she loved, but still, it saddened her to know she would unlikely get to do the same any time soon. It would be over a year before she could do that, a whole year of hiding her love for Maric as if it were some dirty little secret. But she buried those feelings, it was about Sophie now, "Teyrna Sophie Mac Tir. That has a nice ring to it."

"I know," Sophie, almost as she read her sister's mind, sensed some sadness, "Rai, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sis. I'm so happy that you get to marry someone you love."

Sophie hugged her sister tight, "You will too someday Raina. Even if I have to bump off that pile of nug shit myself," She smiled as she felt Raina's body shake with laughter, "You love my witty insults."

"I do. Quite fond of you as well," The sisters embraced for a bit longer, before telling Loghain and Maric to come back in. All of them celebrated together, looking forward to the planning of the wedding. Sophie made a decision to not tell Bryce until the wedding day, just in case he tried to stop it. Raina offered to confess her affair with Maric so the news wouldnt seem so bad, an idea that had Maric slightly worried for his own safety.


	6. A love lost

Maric sat at his desk, sorting out all his correspondence. Recently, he'd let it slip as he'd been spending so much time training Raina to be queen, everything else either got delayed or Loghain dealt with it. One letter caught his attention. It was written on cheap paper, no seal or insignia, very hastily written:

_Meet me outside Denerim at midnight,_

_By the sign post._

_Come alone if you value Raina's life._

Worried by the note, he checked the time, only four hours to go. He wrote a note, explaining where he had gone, just in case something happened to him. Four hours later, he rode out of Denerim, towards the crossroads, which split the north and south roads. A dark figure came into view, leaning against the sign post. He dismounted from his horse and walked towards the mysterious person, "I assume you are the one responsible for the note?"

"I am," The man spoke in an accent Maric couldn't quite place, "Lady Cousland. Such a beautiful creature, would be a shame if some hurt her," He smirked.

Maric balled his fists, gritting his teeth, "You stay away from her."

"Oh we will," The man laughed, "If you do."

"Don't you threaten me. Stay away from Raina," Maric gripped on to handle of his sheathed sword, ready to strike.

"Right now, she is being watched carefully. All you need to do is break her heart."

Maric scoffed, "You want me to hurt her so you don't have to. Is that it?"

"That's right. I'm sure it would be awkward if lady Cousland was hurt in your cabin. That's where you left her sleeping. Very cute when she talks in her sleep."

"Why are you doing this?" Maric was worried now. He left Raina sleeping in the cabin and knowing someone was watching her, sent bile into his throat.

"My client isn't really a fan of Bryce Cousland. Not really a fan of yours either."

"So, I'll break up with Raina and you'll leave her alone?"

"That is the deal, yes."

He sighed, his shoulders slumped, "Fine, I'll do it tomorrow evening."

The man jumped on his horse, "Glad we could agree," He raced away, leaving Maric wondering how could hurt someone he loved so much.

The next evening, Raina slipped into her ball gown, preparing herself for the festivities. Tonight was the celebration of Sophie and Loghain's engagement. She wasn't really in mood for celebrating. She was tired and sick, but mostly stressed. It would be tonight that she told Maric that she was expecting his child. It wasn't exactly what either of them planned for, but in the five months of their relationship, they hadn't been particularly careful in preventing it. How they would deal with it, she couldn't fathom, after all she was still married to Vaughan and something like this would cause a scandal at court.

She jumped slightly when someone knocked on her bedroom door, "Come in," She called out.

Fergus entered the room, dressed in his finery, "Are you ready, little sister?"

"Yes, just about," She finished her make up before trying to get up, dizziness over taking her and she slumped back down.

Fergus helped her up, noticing she seemed quite pale, "Are you ok?"

She looked into her brother's eyes, instantly bursting into tears, "Oh Fergus, it's such a mess," She sobbed out, crying into her chest.

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant. It's not Vaughan's."

"Is it Maric's?" Raina nodded, "Have you told him?"

"No, I'm going to tell him later. I don't want to hijack Sophie's night."

"Fix your make up, we can discuss it later with Sophie," He hugged her tight, kissing her head, "It'll be alright, little sis."

Pulling on her best fake smile, Raina forced herself to socialise with people, even dancing with Teagan. As everyone was occupied with the entertainment, Raina pulled Maric outside, into the gardens, "We need to talk."

"I know. You go first."

She sat on a stone bench, hands in her lap, "I'm with child, your child," She didn't look up at him, not wanting to see his reaction.

He began pacing, hands over his face. He couldn't believe this was happening now, when he was about to break up with her, "You know I cant take responsibility for it, Raina. It would cause a scandal," He winced at his flimsy excuse, but he had to do it to protect her.

Raina stood up quickly, bile raising in her throat, "What about me. Not like I can claim it's Vaughan's."

"You could sleep with him. Not too late for that."

She slapped him across the face, disgusted with his suggestion, "How dare you say that to me. It took two people to make this child. Why is it me that is left to deal with it?"

"I'm so sorry, Raina. It's best this way."

"Yes, best for you," Maric watched as walked away, heartbroken and sobbing, taking his own broken heart with him. He so badly wanted to go after her, to tell her the truth, but he couldn't risk her safety, even more so in her present condition.

Raina fled back to bedroom, falling on to the bed. It was obvious to her, that she had very little option in what she could do now. She was scared, not able to tell her parents, Maric didn't want to know. She knew the only option was to leave, fearing Vaughan's reaction when he inevitably found out. She couldn't burden Sophie with it now, she was happy with Loghain, last thing either of them needed was a young, knocked up noble to bring them down. She packed some clothes, making sure to take some coin with her, no doubt she'd need it.

Heading to the stables, taking care to avoid being seen, the cover of darkness helped with that. She saddled up her horse, getting ready to leave. One thing stopped her leaving immediately; Sophie. She couldn't leave without seeing her beloved sister one last time.

Walking back into the ballroom, she spotted Sophie talking with Loghain. Once again, she pulled on a smile and approached her sibling, "I'm off to bed Sophie. Congratulations."

Sophie hugged her, picking up on her mood but not wanting to push it, "You all partied out?"

"Yeah. I love you, sis. Tell Loghain to look after you, alright."

"I will. Night, love," Raina walked away from her sister, holding in her tears until she got back to the stables. She decided to head for a small Inn she knew just outside of Denerim, she'd plan her next more from there. She considered heading North, possible across the Waking sea to Ostwick to stay with relatives or to Antiva to stay with Oriana's family. She wanted to have the baby away from Ferelden, when the baby was older she'd consider returning to Sophie and Fergus, until then, she was on her own. It was a mess she made, she would clear it up in her own way.

* * *

 

Sophie barged into Vaughan's bedroom at the Arl's estate, dumping a bucket of water on his head, "Wake up," She yelled, "Wake up, you piece of shit!"

Vaughan fell out of bed on to the hard wooden floor, struggling to find his bearings after such an alarming wake up, "What is it, you silly bitch?" He sneered, struggling to get to his feet.

"Where is Raina?" She's been gone a week. What have you done with her?"

"Nothing! I haven't see her, nor do I wish to," Vaughan cried out when Sophie hit him, "Stop that, bitch!" He raised his hand to hit her but she caught him arm.

"I wouldnt, Loghain is outside. Now where is my sister?"

"For the last time, I. DO. NOT. KNOW."

Sophie grunted in anger, "You better not be lying," She punched him again, just because she felt like it.

Loghain escorted a sobbing Sophie back to their home. They had waited patiently for Raina to return on her own, but now after a week, it was apparent she wouldnt. Sophie was convinced Vaughan had done something to her, but she couldn't prove it. All she knew is that her sister was pregnant, according to Fergus. Maric had completely withdrawn so they couldn't get near him.

They sat in their sitting room, planning their next move, when a servant entered clutching a letter, "Excuse me, this letter came for you, Lady Cousland."

Sophie took the letter, practically ripping it open, having recognised the neat handwriting.

_To my darling sister,_

_I know by know you are going mad with worry, but I can assure you I am fine. I owe you an explanation. I know Fergus would have told you about the baby I carry, but it goes further in that, Maric has wiped his hands of us. He left me on the night of your party. He wants nothing to do with us, so I have left after realising, life is not fair on a woman in my position and certainly not to the bastard child of the king._

_I'll be leaving this place soon so I will write to you once I've settled down again. Please do not tell our parents. I made this mess, fell for the lies so I must deal with it myself._

_All my love,_

_Raina_

Sophie shook as she held the letter in her hand, going between upset and anger. She paced the sitting room, trying to calm herself, "He left her," She whispered to herself, shaking her head in disbelief. She turned to Loghain, anger winning the battle inside of her, "He left her, Loghain. Now she's gone."

"I know. But at least get Maric's side before you get angry."

"Get angry? It's too bloody late for that. My sister is out there, alone and pregnant and it is all that arsehole's fault," She burst into tears, falling into Loghain's arms as he moved to embrace her, "I need to speak to Fergus. Not like I can go to my parents about this."

Loghain kissed her forehead, cupping her face, "Go speak to your brother. I'll use my contacts to see if they can track her."

"Thank you. Love you," Sophie left her home and headed to the Cousland estate near the Arl's estate. She found her brother training with one of the dummies. He always trained hard when he was stressed, Sophie couldn't blame him either, right now, she too felt like hitting something, "Fergus?" She called out, "I think that dummy has had enough," She quipped sadly.

He huffed out a long sigh, resting his sword against a wooden bench, "I'm worried about, Raina."

"Well she sent me a letter."

"What did it say?" He asked eagerly.

"She said she was fine. Maric left her pregnant, Fergus. She's alone now," The siblings hugged, both feeling the absence of their sister.

"So what do we do know?"

"Loghain is going to use his contacts. At least we might be able to keep tabs on her."

"What about our parents?"

"We cant tell them, father will go mad."

"Tell us what?" Both siblings turned around to see their mother standing up straight with her arms across her chest. They knew that look, it meant, she meant business and it pays to be honest, "What's going on?"

Sophie's shoulders slumped as she cast a worried look at Fergus, "I had a letter from Raina."

"What did it say?"

"It confirmed the pregnancy and how Maric left her high and dry. Mother, please don't tell father," Sophie pleaded.

"Don't worry, I think he's still getting over your engagement to Loghain, this would push him over the edge," Eleanor hugged both of her children, "I do think I need to speak to Maric, though."

"Fergus and I are coming too."

"Ok, lets go," Together they went to the palace, ready to confront Maric. Sophie lead them to his study, remembering the location after being there with Loghain. They stormed in the door, finding Maric sat at his desk, unshaven and drunk, dark circles for lack of sleep, "We need to talk."

"Go away," Maric grumbled.

"I will not!" Eleanor approached his desk, determined to get some answers, "I told you not to hurt my baby and what did you do? You drove her away."

"I had my reasons Eleanor," Maric stood from the desk, feeling spurred on by the booze flowing through him, "Besides, she might have returned home if Bryce hadn't forced the marriage from hell upon her. I'm not the only one that has failed Raina."

Eleanor turned red with anger, "How dare you! All of that, I love her bullshit, you came out with and you break her heart."

"It wasn't a lie. I couldn't protect her here. I hoped she would go back to Highever or go to Sophie. So ask yourselves why she decided to run, before you start with me. Now go!"

They left after Maric turned his back on them, not willing discuss Raina any more. Sophie pondered his words. Why didn't Raina go to her? She would have taken care of her sister. She knew why Raina didn't want to go home but Raina should have gone to Loghain and herself for support.

Raina continued her travels, going nowhere in particular at that time, just wanting to get away from Denerim. She considered going to Rainsfere, knowing that Bann Teagan would take her in. Teagan didn't really care about what people thought, he always claimed that people who gossiped had very boring lives. That was a sentiment that Raina agreed with. She pulled her cloak around herself, trying to keep out the chill of the night. She stopped her horse, listening for the sounds of several approaching horses. With a click of her tongue, her horse, Winter, sprinted away, pulling of the road into the trees. She kept going into the forest provided some decent cover for both Winter and herself. Staying deathly still, she watched as Orlesian riders sped past, obviously looking for something or someone. She stayed in the brush for a while, waiting for the noise of the horses to subside. Sleep overtook her and she nodded off while leaning against a tree. A twig snapping, booted footsteps, woke her up. She knew she wasn't alone, so she kept her eyes closed, she didn't know what she was going to do but fear kept her from moving. She sensed a figure crouching down to her, touching her face with a gloved hand,

"Raina?" She recognised that voice. It was...

"Alistair?" She opened her eyes to see the same eyes of her former lover looking at with a gentle smile. Somehow, Raina felt better for seeing Alistair. He was a sweet young man and she got on well with him. It pleased her to know that she had found a friend on her lonely travels.


	7. Shelter sought

Teagan was sat at his desk, going through his letters. Casting a look out of the window, her sighed at the weather. It had been raining for hard for days, making everything seem miserable. Getting back to his letters, he found one from Bryce Cousland, no doubt it was about Raina. She had been missing for four months, causing the Couslands a great deal of anguish.

A knock rapt against his office door, "What is it?" He called out.

A servant entered, bowing slightly, "My lord, you have a visitor."

"Who is it?" He asked as he stood up.

"Lady Cousland, my lord."

Teagan rushed out of the room, heading down the hallway to the entrance hall. There stood, a very wet, cold and shivering, Raina Cousland, "My lady, what are you doing here?"

"Falling on your mercy. A woman in my condition shouldn't be out in that weather."

Teagan clocked the obvious bump underneath her sodden clothes, "Mary," He called to his servant, "Mary. Prepare a bath for the Lady and find her some clean clothes," He led Raina to his room, taking off her overcoat, "Why are you really here?" He asked gently.

"I've nowhere else to go. My husband threw me out. I don't want to see my parents."

"You're parents are worried about you."

Raina scoffed, "Didn't care much when they married me off to that pig."

"Come. My servants will help you bathe and dress, then you can have my bed."

"Thank you, Teagan," She kissed his cheek before he left the room, leaving her with the servants.

A couple of hours later after she bathed, she got into Teagan's soft bed, her entire body relaxing in an instant. Teagan knocked and requested to enter, making her laugh as it was his room. He walked into to see Raina in bed, brushing her hair, "Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you. Come sit with me."

He pulled the covers her over her as he sat down on the bed "I'll have to write to your parents, let them know you're here."

She sat up quickly, gripping his arm, "Please don't," She begged, "If you do, I'll just leave."

"Shhh," He soothed, settling her back down, "I wont tell them. I'd rather you stayed where it's safe."

"I'm sorry," Teagan noted she looked close to crying, "I'm in a mess and I want to sort it out my own way."

"I understand. Get some sleep. Not good for the little one to be so exhausted," He settled her to sleep, debating on what he should do. He Didn't want her to leave, but he knew he should write to her family. Ultimately, he decided to wait, he'd rather her safe and comfortable, not knowing what dangers she could face out there.

Raina woke in the morning to sun shining through the windows, bright and warm. She sat up to see Teagan sat on the bed next to her, "Good morning, Teagan."

"Good morning to you, Raina. The sun must follow you, it's a glorious day outside," He said cheerily, "Would you like to go to the lake?"

"Mmmm, yes I would. I need my clothes."

"I had one of the girls get some new clothes for you. Get dressed and we'll take breakfast down on the shore."

Raina was left to get dress. She chose a simple tunic and light breeches to wear, thankful the servants took account of the bump when getting the clothes. After doing her hair, she walk through the modest castle, down to the entrance hall, "There you are my dear," Teagan greeted, "Ready to go?"

"I am. Even the boy is excited for it," She laughed gently as Teagan stroked her bump softly, "Normally, he's a asleep."

"Maybe he's happy that his mother has had a good sleep in a comfy bed."

Together, they walked to the shore line, placing two blankets down on the still slightly wet sand from the rain, but drying quickly thanks to the warm sun. Raina laid down, pulling her tunic up over her bump, enjoying the comforting rays on her skin. Teagan watched slightly in awe as he could see the babe within moving quite happily before settling on what was probably the warmest bit of her stomach. He wanted to reach out and caress the smooth skin of her stomach and the growing life within, but he Didn't want to appear inappropriate, after all, she was there for shelter, not to have the moves put on her. Instead, he laid back near her, listening to the gentle movement of the lake. Then he sensed movement next to him, a shuffling sound, then a splash in the water. He sat up, smiling as he watched Raina, splashing around in the water, her wet tunic clinging to her body, quietly grateful she wore underwear.

"Are you coming in, Teagan?"

He laughed as he got up, stripping of his clothes, "I sense mischief in you, my lady."

She grinned, a devilish glint in her eyes, "Why my lord, I have no idea what you mean," She said, innocently.

As soon as he got into the water, her was hit in the face with a rather large splash. He pushed his wet hair back from his eyes, "Oh, so you want to play?" He wrapped his arms around her, trying to get her into the water, while she squealed in delight.

Using all her force, being pregnant gave her more weight, she forced them both backwards and they landed in the water, drenching them both. She escaped to the sand, laughing so hard, she fell to the ground, "You're no match for me, Teagan."

"Perhaps not, my lady," Said Teagan, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "But I do think I could even give you a challenge."

"Oh?" She asked, intrigued, "What kind of challenge?"

Teagan knelt down before her, slowly crawling over her, until he was sat kneeling in between her legs, looking down on her, "Could you resist me?"

She pressed a kiss on the underside of his chin, laughing gently, "I would not be so foolish to take that challenge. I'd fail."

"As would I, but I wouldn't want to hurt the little one."

She tugged on his lower lip with her teeth, caressing the wet hair of his chest, "I have needs. You wouldn't deny a lady her needs, would you?" She pouted up at him, an innocent pleading look in her eyes, he could almost been fooled into thinking she was Sophie, not Raina.

He pulled at her wet shift, lifting it up over her head, "I'd never be so rude, my lady."

"Always the gentleman," Said Raina in a lust heavy whisper before pressing her lips against his, the kiss full of need and want, passion and pain.

The overwhelming sensations made Teagan's knees buckle and he pressed himself against her, his arms no longer able to support him as desire washed over him. He laid her back, cradling her delicate form in his arms, never pulling his lips away from hers. He moved to pull away, earning a growl from her as she moved her hips, leaving no doubt she didn't want play around, "In me. Now!" She demanded. He nudged at the entrance of her wet sex, gently inching himself into her, groaning as she constricted around him. She was so tight, he could barely contain himself and her groans as he moved in and out her gently, severely tested his self control.

Raina grunted in frustration; he was being far too gentle with her and that wasn't what she wanted or needed. She needed something hard and fast to help for forget the pain, if only temporarily, "Teagan. Fuck me, please."

He pushed her arms above her head, pinning them down, using his thighs to push her legs further apart. He pounded into her relentlessly, spurred on by her demanding moans for more. He felt the last of his control slip from his grasp as her felt her constricted around him.

She arched her back, crying out in a broken, hoarse voice as she reached the precipice. Thoughts of Maric and the way he touched her, come to the front of her mind, pushing them away quickly as she came.

He spilled himself into her, making a few more shallow thrusts as his body shivered. He kissed her on the forehead before pulling out of her, falling to the sand beside her, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired. We better go inside before we burn," They dressed quickly, packing up the basket before walking back to the castle in silence.

Later that night, Raina laid in bed, sobbing into her pillow. Guilt had caught up with her, feeling like she betrayed Maric and used Teagan. She wasn't that person; yes she had an affair with Maric, but that was different. She loved him and had never want to marry Vaughan. Teagan didn't deserve to be used as a means to forget ones pain. The door to her room opened, making her tense, knowing who was entering the room, "Please, Teagan. Just go," She tearfully begged.

"Raina?" He moved to her side quickly, concerned, "What is the matter?"

She sat up, pulling the covers around herself, "I have a confession to make. I feel so awful."

"What is it?" He asked, deeply concerned about. She seemed so distraught and he couldn't bear it.

"I lied to you about the baby. It isn't Vaughan's," She sucked in a breath, wiping away her tears, "It's Maric's."

He choked out a nervous cough, "Uhh. What happened?"

"It started before I married Vaughan. It continued until the night of Sophie and Loghain's engagement party. I told him I was pregnant and he ended things between us. He didn't want to take responsibility for my current condition."

"That's why you ran?"

"Yes. Oh Teagan, I did something terrible," The tears started flowing again as her body shook with emotion, "I sent a letter to Maric saying I lost the baby."

Teagan frowned at her, "Why would you tell such a lie?"

"Because I wanted to him to feel my pain. My pain of being abandoned by the man I love. I wanted him to feel the pain of losing someone."

He sighed deeply, getting up from the bed, "You need to sleep," He said, settling her down into the bed.

"I'm sorry, Teagan."

"Don't worry about it," He kissed her head gently before the leaving the room. He had a letter to write, only hoping Raina never found out. She would never forgive him.

* * *

Maric sat in his study, looking out of the window as the rain beat down on Denerim. Empty bottles lay discarded on the floor, paperwork abandoned on the desk. The King had spent many days locked in his study with only wine for company. He picked up a letter that he recognised as coming from Teagan. Ripping open the letter, he sighed as he read the Bann's words.

_To my most gracious King,_

_Forgive the urgency in this letter but it bears news of Lady Raina. She arrived in Rainsfere last night. She has since tearfully confessed to me some truths, including the lie that she lost your child. She has about three months to go until the babe arrives. While she is excited about the prospect of a child, she fears for what will become of them both._

_While I do not know the full story, I do know that she is in great pain due to your actions on the night of her sister's engagement party, hence the lie she told. She loves you greatly, I hope you know that. I beg of you, Maric, do not repeat the mistakes you made with Alistair. There doesn't need to be another Theirin cast out of the family because of your mistakes. Make this right one day, do not deny my nephew yet another sibling._

_It is best you do not come here. Raina doesn't have the strength to see you now and the babe doesn't need any more stress. It would be wise to let Sophie know where her sister is. Maker knows that Raina needs her now more than ever._

_I will look after them both while they are here and will write to you again due course. Forgive her lie, Maric. She is lost and lonely, looking for comfort from anyone who cares. If you love her, you'll wait until the time is right._

_Your most loyal subject,_

_Bann Teagan Guerrin_

Maric mused over his words, knowing he was right. Even Raina would admit, it was a pretty awful lie to someone, but he deserved it. All he wanted to do was protect her and their child, but his efforts backfired. He should have just told her the truth and sent her back to Highever for safety. He could deal with Bryce, if it meant Raina was protected. Instead she was in pain and lonely, heartbroken. He didn't know how he would ever heal the pain he caused, but one day he would.


	8. Gone baby, gone

Raina groaned as she came back to reality as the chill of the cold stone floor under her cheek seeped into her skin. Struggling to her knees, she tried to shrug off the confusion and the nagging tiredness that still lingered. She tried to make sense of the situation, only then did she realise that Oliver wasn't in his cot. Rushing to her feet, she moved over to the cot, pulling at the sheets in vain, "Oliver," She called out, hoping to hear any sound from her baby boy. She rushed out of her bedroom, checking every room that she passed, before heading downstairs, "Oliver!" She called out again, even louder than before, as she frantically looked under furniture and opening every door.

Full fledged panic gripped her heart like a vice when she moved to the kitchen, spotting a teddy bear on the ground, by the back door. Last time she had seen that teddy was the night before, safety tucked under the arm of it's owner as he slept soundly. Oliver carried that teddy every where as it was his favourite toy, a gift from his Aunt Sophie. Picking it up, the tears fell from her eyes, momentarily stopping to let out an inhuman sob before running towards the Mac Tir estate. She barged passed the guards, running up the stairs towards the master bedroom, "Sophie!" She yelled desperately.

Sophie appeared in the door way, waddling towards her sister slowly, one hand on her sizeable bump, the other rubbing at her eyes, "Raina? What is it?" She asked through a yawn.

"He's gone," Raina managed to answer through hurried breaths, "Someone has taken my baby," She felt like her heart has stopped beating and her lungs no longer accepting breath.

Sophie moved as fast as her pregnant body would allow, back to her bedroom, to wake Loghain. She slapped at his bare chest, "Loghain, wake up!"

He groaned at the unpleasant wake up call, "What is it?"

"Oliver is missing. I think he's been taken. Go and get Maric, now!"

Loghain jumped out of bed, grabbing at clothes to throw on in haste, "Stay with Raina. I'll bring Maric back here."

Maric stood in his study, reading the letter over and over again. Someone had discovered Oliver's parentage and decided to use it as a weapon against him. He scrunched up the letter in anger at the nerve of the author; how dare they use his own son against him. He looked up at the door as Loghain walked in, "These people, they threatened my son, a baby to force me out. I will find these people, Loghain. I will find them and end them, before they….."

"Maric!" Loghain shouted, interrupting his friend, mid rant, "He's gone."

Anger gripped at Maric, picking up a bottle of wine and throwing it into the fireplace, slamming his fist down on the desk, "Where is, Raina?"

"With her sister in her room," said Loghain somewhat calmly. "I've alerted the guards and they're out searching as we speak."

Maric nodded, his mind and body going at different speeds as he rushed to Raina's location. "Good, good, cut them off before they get a chance to leave Denerim."

Loghain looked at him curiously, he almost sounded mad. "Maric, I know you're worried-"

"I'm not worried!" shouted Maric as he rounded to Loghain, stopping the latter dead in his tracks. "I'm terrified! My baby son is out there, with the enemy and I can't do anything to reassure him that he'll be coming back home! The only thing I can do is sit on my chair and dictate while others search for him for me."

Loghain placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "We'll find him, Maric."

Both men reached the Mac Tir estate, finding Raina standing outside, yelling at a guard. "I don't care if they have searched there, search it again."

"What is going on?" Maric asked, noting the exasperation in the guard's voice.

The man bowed to the king. "Apologies, your majesty."

"Just do as the lady asks, please."

The guard looked shocked briefly at the king's plea. "Yes, your majesty."

After the guard has left, he turned to Raina. "Yelling at them wont help."

"Oh really?" She snapped back. "My baby is out there. Don't tell me not to yell."

Maric sighed, "Didn't say you shouldn't. It just wont help."

"None of this is helping," Huffed Raina, crossing her arms tight against her chest. "I need to be out there looking, not here dictating."

"We will find him, Raina." He went to put his hands on her shoulders but stopped when she pulled away.

"Do not touch me." She put her hand out to stop him coming closer. "You lost the right to touch me when you abandoned us. Why don't you go back to your cosy little throne and pretend he doesn't exist, like you have all his life."

"He knows me." Maric snapped back. "He's my son."

"You mean like, Alistair? You abandoned him too."

"How dare you!" He spat. "You're the one who told me he died."

"Yes! Because I wanted you to know how I felt!"

Loghain growled, stepping in between the two of them. He couldn't believe that they chose that time to argue about the past. "Is this really going to get your son back?" He shouted. "What's done is done. Deal with it and move on."

Raina backed away, pushing her head in her hands. "I'm going to search for my baby. You two, do what you bloody well please."

The night time hours had come up quickly, the darkness making it harder for the guards to search. Raina stood on the balcony overlooking the gardens, watching as the flickering flame from the guards torches moved around in the distance. She knew it was a long way past midnight, but she knew there would be no sleeping until Oliver was safely back in her arms. She tensed when when a scuffle of boots sounded behind her, waiting with bated breath.

"You should try to sleep, Raina." Said a warm, male voice.

Raina turned, releasing the air that she had been holding in, "Alistair!" She ran to him to throwing her arms around his shoulders.

He embraced her, before gentle pushing her back to look at her. "You need to sleep. Staying awake wont help things."

She pulled away, walking back to the stone railing, perching upon it. "I know, but I cant take laying in the dark, thinking about what is happening to him."

As the two talk, they were unaware that they had an eavesdropper, one who had abandoned them both. Maric stood by listening, desperate to know what was in Raina's head.

"So…..I saw Teagan before I came here."

"Oh?" Raina tried not to show it but she just knew that Teagan had told Alistair what happened between them, even though it was over a year ago.

"Why did you do it?"

She sighed pushing away the tears that escaped from her eyes. "I was lonely Alistair. I had nowhere to go. I just wanted to feel something."

"It's ok." Alistair soothed. "I understand, Raina. He's not hurt."

"So why did he tell you?"

"He felt like he took advantage of you."

"He didn't. I invited it." Raina turned to look out on to the lawn, listening as the wind blew through the trees. "Have you seen, Anders?"

"I have. What happened between you two?"

"He wanted me to commit to a life of running. Oliver deserves a real home, close to his family. Anders was more invested in us than I was."

"He understood that, but he was crushed."

"I didn't mean to hurt him. He just asked me to give him something that I couldn't give. Oliver is the only man I'm concerned with."

"And if you listen closely, you can hear the sound of every man in Ferelden's heart breaking," He said with an amused grin.

"I'm sure," She said with a laugh.

"Go and get some sleep. Do it for me," He said with pleading eyes.

"For you, I will." She hugged him as she walked back into the palace, stopping as she noticed Maric standing by the door.

Maric watched as she passed him, desperate to talk to her, but deciding not to. He loved her, really loved her, but his heart had started to accept that he'd lost her. He walked out into the balcony where his second born son was still standing. There was a air of distance between the two men, that wouldn't be a surprise to any one, but still, Maric wished it away. "Nice to see you, Alistair."

"And you, Your Majesty." He replied politely.

"How have you been?"

"Well," He replied, his voice somewhat tense. "And yourself?"

"Been better," Said Maric as he leaned against the balcony. "Has Duncan told you why you're here?"

Alistair nodded. "He said we're looking for Raina Cousland's son."

Maric sighed, of course Duncan wouldn't tell him the whole truth. "He's my son too."

Alistair turned to his father, shock briefly flashing in his eyes. "She never told me that. Although, that's what Teagan meant when he said Oliver wasn't a product of her marriage."

"Do you love her?" Maric asked sadly as he looked down at the stone tiles.

"I care a lot about her. She's a good friend."

Maric turned when Cailan walked out on to the balcony, "Are you ok, son?"

Cailan sighed, nudging into his younger brother playfully, drawing a small smile from him. "Been helping the guards search. Father, its possible they have left Denerim."

"I know, son. I just hope they are treating him well."

Suddenly a guard stormed on the balcony, frantically waving a letter, "Your Majesty, we found this pinned to the city gates. It's for you."

Maric snatched the letter out of the guard's hand, ripping it open. His eyes scoured the letter, the contents making him shake in anger. He scrunched the letter up into his fist, throwing it out into the gardens. "I'll make them pay for this." He spat, storming the castle upstairs towards Raina's room.


	9. For Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bit of non con at the end of that chapter.

Leilana waited in Denerim's chantry, pacing as she watched the door. She expected Lady Cousland and the King to arrive, seeking the information she had about their missing baby boy. Coming by this information had been an accident, when she was tending to the chantry gardens. Two peasants talked, unaware of her presence. But, it was their accents that struck odd at first as not many Ferelden peasants had Orlesian accents. Then they spoke of a child being delivered to Lydes in Orlais. She knew that this must have been the child, the royal guards had searching for, the child she helped arrive into the world.

The door opened, Raina and Maric stepping in, shaking off the rain. "Raina!" Leliana approached her, arms open.

"Leli." Raina hugged her friend. "You said you had information for us."

"Yes. I thought it best to tell you directly." She gestured to them both to sit down on the pews. "I heard two peasants talking about taking a child to Lydes, where a handover would take place. They were most certainly, Orlesian."

"Are you sure they were talking about, Oliver?" Asked Maric.

"They didn't speak his name, but the guards had been searching all night and day. It must have been, Oliver."

Raina breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, thinking about her baby. She turned to Maric, fear shared between them. "So to Lydes we go?"

"To Lydes."

The two women hugged before Leliana walked them to the chantry doors. "Give him a kiss from his Aunty Leli for me."

"I will. Thank you." Maric and Raina left, heading back to the palace, needing to prepare for a long journey.

Raina laid on her bed roll, staring up at the stars above. She tried to sleep, but she couldn't, not when her baby was still so far away. The journey to Lydes had been a long one, with a few fights along the way; between both Maric and Raina, and various enemies. Thanks to those enemies, they now had a lead on where to head in Lydes. Raina sighed, turning on her side towards Maric, who clearly was unable to sleep too.

Maric sighed, wishing for his brain to shut down so he could actually sleep. He could feel Raina's eyes on him, trying to resist the urge to look back at her. He ached to talk to her, to tell her he was sorry, but he knew she wouldn't be interested, so he left it.

"I can hear you thinking from here." Said Raina, heaving a big sigh as she flopped back down on to her back.

"Well, I certainly cant sleep."

"Nor me. I'm surprised I haven't started to hallucinate."

Maric got up from his roll, walking over to her, extending his hand, "Take a walk with me?"

She hesitated briefly before taking his hand, allowing him to pull her up. "I guess we do have things to discuss."

Together, they walked into the forest near camp, keeping a respectful distance apart, even though the spark that they once shared, threatened to re-ignite. "I owe you the truth."

"Yes, you do. Maric, you wanted me to be your Queen, what changed?"

He laughed lightly, knowing the that fact was still true. "That is still my wish."

"So, why?"

"My enemies," He started. "They threatened you, I couldn't allow them to hurt you, even more so knowing you were carrying our child."

Raina shook her head as she kicked at a small rock. She wanted to believe him, after all he did have a lot of enemies. "Why not just tell me that?"

"The more you knew, the more danger it put you in." He barked out a humourless laughed. "You were in danger any way. If I kept you close, maybe Oliver would be with us and you'd be my Queen."

"They took our son to hurt you. They would have found a way to get to him."

"Maybe. Still, the guilt will always eat at me."

They continued their walk together, when the heavens opened, unleashing the torrential rain upon them. Maric grabbed her hand, leading her to a small shack among the trees. "In here." He pushed her inside, following, shutting the rickety door behind them.

Raina walked up to the crumbling fire place, picking up a lump of wood, "I think we can light this." Once the fire was lit, they settled down on an old, but somehow still sturdy bed. They shed their sodden armour, leaving only the dry clothes underneath, pulling a worn, slightly musty smelling, fur blanket over them.

Maric could feel her shivering, realising he was just as cold. He made an "ahem" noise from the back of his throat, pressing his chest into her back.

Her instant reaction was to tense up, but he was warm and willing to share that warmth, so she wasn't in the position to be picky. Against her better judgement, she allowed herself to enjoy being wrapped up in his arms again. His hot breath tickled against her neck, his hand moving to her hip. She tried to stop it, but in her head, she willed him to touch her the way he used to, his gentle but so very firm hands, in the places he knew she liked.

He tried to stay as still as possible, which became increasingly harder, when he felt the awakening in his breeches. He moved his hand away from her hip, accidentally stroking her bare skin, making her gasp.

She held her breath in anticipation of what was come, his hand just hovering above her bare skin, waiting for it to make contact again. "Oh maker," She breathed out as his hand slipped underneath her tunic, cupping a breast, his teeth nipping at the skin just underneath her ear.

"Tell me to stop," He breathed out.

"No." She moved swiftly, moving to straddle him as he lay on his back. "Was this your intention when you asked me to walk with you?

"Truthfully, it wasn't." He tugged at her tunic, pulling it over her head. "If any one asks, I'll say you seduced me."

She smirked at him as she moved to undo the laces on his breeches. "As if any one would believe you."

"Why is that?" He asked, as he allowed her to remove his own tunic.

She pressed her breasts into his bare chest, her lips just barely touching his. "Do I look like the kind of woman who needs to seduce to get her own way?"

"Good point, but…." He flipped them over, pinning her beneath his body. "That means that you wanted this before I even touched you."

"So what if I did. Are you planning to stop?" She raised an eyebrow, knowing he couldn't stop, even if he wanted to.

"The day I stop wanting you, will be a day I wouldn't want to be alive." That raining night, they made slow, sensual love, reconnecting on same deeper level they had before, all memory of the past slipping away.

Val Firmin was a bloody god awful place! Raina had taken mere seconds to come to that conclusion. Under the cover of darkness they had slipped into the city, wary of attracting attention to themselves. The place had an overwhelming smell of perfume. It was so strong that it felt like Raina couldn't breathe. People flitted around the city, heads up as they were superior, wearing an expression of one smelling something nasty, laughing at each others terrible jokes.

They found a back alley Inn, the type of place no one cares who you are and the posh locals pretend that it doesn't exist. Maric found a table in the corner, while Raina went up to the Inn keep to order drinks and food. "Two Ales and two bowls of stew." The Inn keep grunted at her, moving to get the drinks. Raina looked around noticing a man leering at her. He moved to her side, his hand groping her backside. "Take it off!" She sneered.

"Oh, a Fereldan." He purred in his Orlesian accent. "I have a room. Let us get to know each other."

She slammed a royal down on the bar. "Bring it to the table in the corner." She snapped at the Inn keep, shoving the leering man with her shoulder before storming off to join Maric.

"I see you made a new friend." Maric teased as she sat down.

"Piss off, smart arse." She fired back as she kicked him under the table.

He moved closer to her, his lips tickling the skin of her ear. "I love it when you talk dirty." He whispered.

She chuckled, leaning into him. "You are a bad man." The Inn keep dumped two bowls of stew and two tankards on the table, glaring at them before he left. "Friendly bunch." Raina remarked, taking a sip of ale.

"Shall we get a room?" Maric pulled a comical face when he tasted the stew. "Vile but I'm too hungry to care."

They sat eating and chatting for a couple of hours, when the door to the Inn opened, two men entered, dressed in light, but expensive, well crafted armour. When the looked around, both Maric and Raina ducked their heads to avoid catching their eye, appearing to be just two common folk sharing drinks.

The two men, took a table away from everyone else, but within earshot of them, both eagerly listening to their conversation. "How did the change over go?" The taller man asked his twitchy companion.

"It went fine. Brat was screaming his head off. Typical royal bastard." Maric grabbed Raina swiftly as he could tell she was a mere second away from leaping out her seat.

"What does he want with a Fereldan bastard, anyway?"

The twitchy man sniffed and snorted, like he was trying to clear his throat, dumping a bag of coin on the table. "Apparently, his son has a thing for some noble bitch. Story is, she fucked the King and ended up with his bastard."

"Sounds like a whore. Speaking of whores, lets go to brothel and spend this money."

"Sounds like a plan."

They waited for both men to leave, giving them a few minutes before following deeper down the dark alley. From a distance, they watched the men walk into the brothel. "How do we do this?" Asked Maric.

"How much coin do you have?" Raina asked, formulating a plan in her head.

"More than needed. Why?"

"I'm going to pay off the madam. I'll ask her to introduce me and then I get them to follow me to a room."

Maric at looked at her, incredulous. "You're going to pretend to be a courtesan?"

"Yes. You'll be waiting in the room, once they are settled, we strike."

"Wait, so…." Maric looked off into the distance, engaged in some deep thinking. "You are going to dress up in those barely decent outfits?"

"I'll steal it and wear it for you, if it'll shut you up." She huffed in annoyance, rolling her eyes.

"Right, let's go."

Raina walked into the brothel, overwhelmed by the strong scents and melodious music. She had to admit, it was decorated quite tastefully for a brothel; not that she had been in any others.

An aged woman approached, moving gracefully, almost fluid in movement. "Well, well, what do we have here." She purred, caressing Raina's face. "Mmmmm, such a beautiful face."

"Might we have a moment to talk? I have a proposition for you."

The woman cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm intrigued. Follow me." She led Raina into a back room, gesturing her to sit. "So, my lovely. What is your name?"

"Sophie. Yours?" She accepted a hot cup of tea from the woman.

"You can call me, Fleur." She sat down opposite Raina, eyeing her curiously. "So how can I help."

Raina took a sip of tea, letting the warmth spread throughout her body. "You have two men in your establishment. They happened to know the location of my baby son. He was taken from me and I will stop at nothing to get him back."

"Ahhh, I see. Well then I know your name isn't Sophie, it's Raina. Our mutual friend bade me to listen out for such information."

"Leliana?"

"Indeed. I am a mother myself and I know what it is like to lose a child." Fleur set her cup down before standing up. "How shall we proceed?"

"My love is waiting outside. Can you get him into a room unseen. I'll draw the men in."

"Of course. I have some spare outfits for you to change into." Fleur caressed Raina's hair, smiling at her as if she were a proud mother. "You remind me of my daughter. Wear your hair up, it hides that beautiful face."

Maric waited down a narrow alley at the back of the brothel, worried about what was taking Raina so long. He hoped she hadn't fallen foul of the shady patrons. He turned when the door opened, revealing a woman ushering him in. "Where is she?"

"She is getting ready. This way, I need to get you into the room. Leliana told me everything."

"You know how I am?" He asked as followed her up a narrow flight of stairs.

"I do, but walls have ears so forgive my lack of formalities."

"You are discretion personified." He chuckled.

"In my business, you have to be, my dear." She led him into room, directing him to a large wooden screen. "Hide behind there."

Raina walked out into the main meeting area of the brothel, feeling very self concious of her clothing or lack off. She had picked the least revealing outfit of a black lace bodice, matching underwear, stockings and heeled slippers. She pinned her hair up and fixed her make up, eager to attract the two mercenaries attention.

She paced the room, scanning all the patrons, pasting the most seductive smile she could muster under the circumstances. She found the two men surrounded by a throng of women. Strolling over to them, she cast a look to the other girls. "Piss off." She ordered, the girls meekly walking away. She sat down next to the tall man, draping a long leg lazily over his lap. "Why have pennies, when you can have a royal."

"Mmmm, what is your name?" The tall man asked.

She giggled, running a hand down his armoured chest. "Call me Violetta. What can I call you?"

"Call me, Michel. This is Claude." He ran his hand up her thigh, disappearing into the fabric of her underwear. "Can you handle both of us?"

She laughed, climbing on his lap. "Question is, can you handle me?"

Claude pulled her onto his lap, kissing her bare shoulder, fondling her breasts. "I'll handle you all night."

Raina got up from his lap, tugging at his hand. "So let us take this somewhere private. Prove to me that Orlesians are as good with their tongues as you claim."

Maric looked through the small gap in the screen as the door opened, Raina pulling the two men into the room. He watched her carefully with a mix of lust and possessiveness. She was dressed devilishly and the men had their paws all over her. He smirked, watching as she hopped on the bed, ordering both men to strip.

"Now you are in a more suitable state of dress, on the bed." She ordered, moving to make way for them. "No I have a special treat for you. Close your eyes." Both men complied as she took two lengths of rope and tied both to the bed.

Michel laughed, struggling slightly against the restraints. "You are a bad girl."

"I know. Remember to keep them closed." She looked around the room to any place Maric was hiding. He stepped out gently, careful to keep noise to a minimum. Raina smirked as Maric crept towards the bed where the two men lay bound and naked, her "special surprise" for them just sticking out from under the bed. Maric picked up the twin daggers and rather than holding them both at knife point himself, he tossed one to Raina, who caught it by the hilt and quickly joined him. He motioned to the left while he went right and together they moved to their respective captives, when they were close enough they placed the sharp edge of their daggers against their captive's throat. "You can open your eyes now." She laughed, pressing the knife against Michel's throat.

"What the fuck is this?" He spat, struggling against the restraints.

"Oliver Cousland, where did you take him?" Maric asked, calmly but still with a vice like grip on the dagger.

"Who?" Claude thrashed about on the bed, trying to free himself.

"The typical royal bastard."

"And who the fuck are you two?" Asked Michel, gulping in fear as the dagger bit at his throat.

"His parents." Raina sliced the weapon across his skin slightly, just enough to draw blood but nothing life threatening. "Now where did you take our son?"

"Now listen…" Michel spluttered. "We were paid to bring him to Lydes and give him to the other soldiers."

"So where were they going?" Raina asked, losing her already fragile patience.

"Monfort. North of here."

"Is he well?"

"Yes. We took care of him."

"Good." Raina leant down, her face just inches from theirs. "We wont kill you now, since you have been so helpful. But if you so much as breath a word to any one, that we are searching for him, I will chop of your bollocks, have the cooks turn them into stew, then I'll have the guards force feed it to you. Understand?"

"Yes." Both men said in unison.

"Excellent. We'll be going now." Maric took Raina's hand and led her out of the room to Madam Fleur waiting outside. "Thank you for helping."

"It was no bother." She waved to her girls who gathered by the door. "Ladies entertain our two guests in there." The girls nodded, before disappearing into the room. "Now as it is late, I've had the girls prepare a room for you. Two tired parents wont help your son."

"Thank you, Fleur." Raina hugged the older woman. "What was your daughter's name?"

"Her name was Rosa. She was lost to me three winters ago." She stroked Raina's face, a tear slipping down her cheek. "She had the most beautiful face, much like you." She turned to Maric, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now you, take good care of this precious woman."

He pulled Raina close to him, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry. I'm never letting her go again."

They left Val Firmin before the sun had truly risen, hoping to leave before the bustle of a working city began. Raina had plenty of time to think as they journeyed north. The name "Monfort" sparked a memory in her, but she couldn't quite understand why. It wasn't until they had stopped to rest and Maric had fallen into slumber, she figured it out. "Monfort!" She shouted, startling Maric awake.

"Raina, what is it?" He asked, sleepily.

"I know who took, Oliver." She replied, quickly.

"Who?"

"Do you remember Cailan and Anora's wedding? Duke de Monfort arrived with his two sons. One was just about bearable. The other was a snivelling little shit. His father has asked my father, for my hand, twenty times, all rejected."

Maric nodded his head. "The soldiers said that someone's son was obsessed with a Fereldan noble. They took him for revenge against you." Maric thought back to man who warned him to stay away from Raina. "The man who threatened you was, Orlesian."

"Then they'll be expecting at least one of us."

He kissed her gently, pressing his forehead to hers. "We'll get our son back. Then I'll rip that little bastard into to pieces."

"Let's get going. I want to end this."

They made it to Monfort the following night, asking a city guard where the Monfort estate was. The were directed to a narrow road, covered with blossom trees. The walked up the path, coming up to a set of gates, two soldiers standing guard outside. "We are here to see the Duke." Raina stated.

One guard looked at the other. "They must be here for the kid."

"So our son is here?" Maric asked.

"Follow me." The other guard said gruffly. He lead them inside to the meeting hall where the Duke and his sons were waiting. "King Maric and Lady Cousland."

The Duke smirked, turning to him son, Thierry. "See my boy. I told you she would come."

"Where is he?" She asked, angrily.

"Being looked after. We will return him to you on one condition."

"What is that?"

"Lady Cousland, you are to spend one night with my son. You will do anything he wishes. Do this and you will be allowed to leave with your son."

Raina looked at Maric with sad eyes, sighing. "One night?"

"Just one night."

She nodded. "I accept."

"Excellent." The Duke clapped his hands together, turning his attention to the guards. "Escort this man to the cells and strip him of all his weapons. He will be allowed out in the morning."

Raina found herself in the guest bedroom, stripped of all her armour and weapons, wearing just a thin robe, a collar and chain around her neck. She felt like she could throw up, just the idea of that man having his hands anywhere near her, made her retch.

The door opened, Thierry walking in with a smug grin on his face. "My, my. Lady Cousland you look delectable, but you are still overdressed." He roughly ripped her robe open, pushing it to the floor. He caressed her face, almost lovingly, until a sneer crossed his lips. He smack her across her face, spitting at her. "That is for denying me for so long. Little whore." He yanked her by the chain to the bed, pushing her down, flipping her over to her stomach.

She winced as he forced something solid inside of her, tears falling down her cheeks. Blocking out the pain, she formulated a plan in her head of how she could get away. If she could get on to her back, she might be able to use the chain somehow. She panicked when he secured the chain to the bed, effectively trapping her on the bed. What he planned for her was obvious. He planned to rape her and part of her wanted to just let him do it so she could get her baby and leave..

Raina cried out in pain as he forcefully entered her, after removing the object. Her face was pushed into the bed, cutting off her air. She thought she was going to die, die without ever getting to hold her baby ever again. She didn't deserve this, she didn't nothing to warrant this. It lit a fire in her heart, she wasn't dying today, not here, being debased by the scum that held her. Moving her head slightly, she managed to breath again, taking in a few breaths as she set about trying to unlatched the collar, clawing, yanking, anything that got in loose. Just as she was victorious, she looked to her left seeing the heavy object that Thierry used on her earlier. Grabbing it, she swung it as far back as her arm would go, connecting with a solid mass. Thierry fell on to the bed next to her, clutching his head, swearing in Orlesian. She jumped up from the bed with the object still in hand, swinging it once again as she could. "I'm going to make you pay." She screamed, grabbing the chain. She wrapped it around his neck pulling tight. The Duke and some guards rush into the room, drawing their swords. "I wouldn't." She sneered. "I will choke the life out of him. Get Maric and my baby here, now!"

Eventually, they made it outside to the stables, the guards watching them as Maric had hold of Thierry. "Open the gates." He demanded, the guards doing as they were told.

"Now let's be reasonable." The duke pleaded.

Maric yanked the chain, choking Thierry even more. "Reasonable! You kidnap my son and let him rape my Queen and you expect reasonable."

Raina secured Oliver to her chest and she mounted one of the horses. She chucked Maric a dagger and he caught it, one hand with a vice like grip on the chain. "My love? Kill him!" She spat through bared teeth.

"Gladly." Maric plunged the knife into his spine, throwing him towards his father. Before they could really react, Maric and Raina were already in motion, racing out of the gates, going as first as the horses could go. They rode for what seemed like hours, only slowing when they knew it was safe. They made it to a small village, running to seek safety in the chantry. The sisters inside offered them food and other supplies needed for Oliver. Once left alone, Raina held her son, letting out a painful sob. Maric held them both, shedding his own tears. They had been through hell but for their son, it was worth it. The sisters had kindly organised a bath for all of them, after Raina explained what had happened. She needed to feel clean again, grateful that, although he had penetrated her, he didn't finish, so it lessened how dirty she felt. They fell asleep quickly, the baby safely nestled between his parents, seeming completely unaffected by the events he was centre of.

* * *

Sophie sat in the gardens of the palace with Anora, feeding baby Logan. Every day she wait for news of her sister and nephew, but every day brought her bitter disappointment. "Sophie!" She heard her husband call as ran to her. "They're back." Was all he needed to say, she knew what he meant.

She handed the now sleeping baby to Anora before running inside. There she saw her exhausted sister. "Raina!" She called out, running to her, both sisters embracing, tears flowing. She looked at Oliver in Maric's arms, noting that he was still the smiling, happy baby. "Hi Oliver. Remember me?" Oliver reached out of his father's arms in a bid to get to his beloved auntie. She took him, giving him several kisses.

Loghain embraced Maric, happy to see him again. "Good to see you again, old friend."

"And you. Where is Cailan and Alistair?" He looked past Loghain to see Cailan rushing towards him, pulling him into a crushing hug. With one arm around his eldest son, he looked towards his second son, holding an arm out. He took Alistair into his arm, holding both men to him. "I love you both, so very much." He whispered. It may have taken him years to do it, but he finally had Alistair home, where he should be.

* * *

Maric stood at the altar with his bride, holding a crown in his hands. He placed the crown on her head, blooming with pride as he made Raina his Queen. "Lady Raina Evelyn Cousland of Highever, I bestow you the title, Queen consort Raina Evelyn Theirin of Ferelden." The guests applauded as they sealed the royal union with a long, loving kiss. Unseen by the room, Maric gently stroked her slightly rounded belly, to touch a new life blooming within her.


End file.
